Gallifreyan Dentistry
by BuzzCat
Summary: Most Recent: Nine (Chris) and Rose's first date and a lengthy A/N at the end. All of the characters from Modern Who live in the same building and have different dynamics and relationships. Always accepting prompts!
1. Author's Note

A/N: Hello! Before we get going, I'd like to get you a quick outline of this. It doesn't quite follow normal rules. It's a collection of short stories/drabbles all set in the same universe. _There is no chronological arrangement._ In a nutshell, Gallifreyan Dentistry is:

-If I ever finish this, I might go back and reorder everything so it's in chronological order. Right now, it's as it is simply because it's easier to see the latest update.

-Whatever character, rating, or genre you used to find this story applies only to the latest installment. Rating, character, and genre change from chapter to chapter.

-When you meet Nine, Ten, and Eleven, they are under their actor's names (Nine is Wyatt/Chris {I swear one day I'm going to straighten that out},Ten is David, and Eleven is Matt)

-Most importantly… I am always accepting prompts for this story. ALWAYS. I love this AU and I think it is a lot of fun to play around in. I hope you all have as much fun as I do.

-Any chapter with explicit smut will be titled NSFW and if there are more than one, just check the listing for characters at the beginning of the story.

Thank you for your patience and now we move on to the story!


	2. Rose the Patient

_Characters: Rose Tyler; 9th Doctor; Jack Harkness; Donna Noble_

_Rating: K+_

* * *

Rose stepped into the dentist's office, removing her gloves. Snow had come down and covered he shoes and she tried to kick it off, sighing in exasperation.

"London and its precipitation." Rose looked up to see the receptionist smiling at her. She smiled back and stepped forward,

"Rose Tyler." she said. The receptionist extended his hand up to her,

"Captain Jack. Doctor Smith is running a little late, lucky for me." he said. Rose nodded, looking around. She turned back to Jack,

"What are you captain of?"

"This." he said, gesturing to the computer and the filing cabinets around him. Rose laughed,

"Captain of the _HMS Desk_?"

"Yes, and here's my wonderful co-captain, the lovely Donna Noble." he boomed as a redhead woman stepped out of the back room, carrying a cup of coffee. She had hand to her head as she muttered,

"Can it, captain." Rose easily recognized the signs of a hangover. Jack jumped up and took Donna in his arms, whirling her around,

"Come on, Donna. It's a beautiful day to be alive! And look, we have a new customer!" he said, pointing to Rose. Donna's eyes stayed shut tight as she waved a hand in Rose's general direction,

"Hi. Welcome to Gallifreyan Dentistry. Please check in with the bouncing puppy to my right and wait for your name to be called." she said. Donna sat down at the desk beside Captain Jack's and groaned. Jack turned to Rose and swept a low bow,

"I wish to you a good morning, dear Rose Tyler. And might I say…"

"Stop it." The words were growled from the entryway and Rose spun to see a tall man with short-cut hair in a white coat.

"Yes, sir! Doctor, this is Rose Tyler. New patient." said Captain Jack from behind her. The doctor held out his hand to her,

"Rose Tyler. Pleasant name, that. Call me Wyatt." He held his hand out to her and Rose shook it. As they turned to go to the exam rooms, Rose was startled to see he walked with a cane.

"Iraq." Wyatt said, as if he could sense her question. Rose nodded,

"Right. Sorry."

"Don't be." The doctor's easy manner was gone, though Rose had done nothing. They said no more on the way to the exam room. As they stepped into Room One, Rose was startled to see the walls painted a deep blue, rather than the stereotypical white.

"I like your paintjob." she said. Wyatt looked around, as if noticing it for the first time.

"Yes, I do too. Now, please sit down." Rose lay down on the chair and the doctor quickly tilted it back and raised the chair. He went about preparing things as he talked,

"Any discomfort that you've noticed?"

"No. Just a check-up. Mum said I needed to go in sometime." said Rose. Wyatt nodded,

"An excellent idea. Probably the first time I've ever heard a decent idea from a mother."

"Oi! I'll be sure to tell your mother you said that." she said, wagging her finger at him. Wyatt looked down at his clipboard,

"She's dead." Rose's finger dropped and she laid back in the chair,

"Oh. I'm sorry." she said. Wyatt shrugged,

"Doesn't matter. Never knew her. She and my father died when I was young, along with my little sisters." he acknowledged. Rose's brow furrowed. She'd never had a conversation like this with her old dentist. The weird part about this conversation was that it wasn't weird at all. Rose bit her lip and looked at her shoes as she said quietly,

"My dad's dead. He died when I was young, too."

"I'm sorry." said Wyatt. Rose shrugged,

"Doesn't matter. I'm over it." Rose sighed, looking around. Five minutes in and already she'd managed to bring up two sore subjects with her dentist. That had to be a record of some kind.

"Well, let's get started!" Wyatt rubbed his hands together. As he pulled his chair over, he stopped. He jumped up and ran over to the speakers Rose hadn't seen earlier. His iPod was already plugged in and he pressed play. He sauntered back over to Rose, 'In the Mood' by Glenn Miller accompanying his footsteps. Rose smiled at him and he smiled at her, a different smile. It was the smile of two people who had something in common, something more than most. If Wyatt managed to brush his hand along her neck as he tied the bib around her neck, then it couldn't be helped.

_**A/U: I wrote this for a prompt. Surprisingly, this was a lot of fun to write. It's only a one-shot for now and I have no further plans. However, if anyone particularly enjoyed it, leave a prompt in your review or message me a prompt. You can tell what I ship from my fic archive and if you have a prompt for any of those pairings, just let me know. I hope you enjoyed 'Gallifreyan Dentistry!'**_


	3. Turn Left and Right

_Characters: Donna Noble; Jack Harkness_

_Rating: T, but only if you squint_

* * *

Donna sighed, twirling a pen between her fingers. It had been a slow day, slower than normal at Gallifreyan Dentistry, just Rory from upstairs coming down to ask about the Wi-Fi. The Doctor had been brooding away in his office for most of the morning and well into the afternoon. Donna would have pestered him, but today was not the day for jokes. It was the anniversary of his wife and daughter's death. Jack had been in and out of the reception desk all day, though Donna wasn't exactly sure what he was doing. She'd been left to her own devices mostly. After the fortieth consecutive game of Spider Solitaire, she'd grown bored. That was three hours ago. Now, Donna could only count the seconds until the wall clock ticked 5 o'clock. 10…9…8… Jack popped out of the break room,

"We done yet?" 2…1…

"Now we are." said Donna, standing from her desk. She shut the computer down and side-stepped Jack on her way to the break room. She retrieved her coat and purse from her cupboard as Jack asked,

"Need a ride home?" He asked the same question every night and Donna replied the same as every night,

"Not on your life, Captain. You'd just escort me down the stairs and leave me in the Silurian Temple." The Silurian Temple was one of the higher-class strip clubs in the area, an open secret of this corner of London, catering to politicians and athletes and those of similar high class. Jack laughed at Donna,

"No, the only time you're allowed in there is when I'm working." He gave her his signature grin and a wink. Donna rolled her eyes and stepped out, shouting a good-bye to the probably-drunk Doctor. He'd have a hell of a hangover the next day. Donna quickly made her way down the street, just in time to watcher her bus home turn the corner two blocks down. Donna sighed and resisted the urge to throw up her hands. Like magic, suddenly Jack pulled up beside her in his shiny red car,

"You sure about that ride, doll?" The car seemed to purr as Donna stepped over and yanked the passenger door open. She settled herself in her seat before she grumbled,

"I swear on all things good in this world…"

"I know, I know. I'll take you straight home. Where to, Miss Noble?"

"Straight to the light, turn left." she said, pointing. Jack quietly chuckled and Donna turned to him, "What?"

"Just interesting. I go to the same light and turn right." Donna turned to look at him. She started for a moment, then said,

"And why do I care?" she said. Jack shook his head,

"No reason."

"Because I don't. Just drive." said Donna, turning to look out the window. The drive passed in silence, Donna occasionally pointing where to turn. At last, Jack pulled up in front of her house. Donna unbuckled her seat and got out, poking her head back in through the open window,

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." said Jack. They were quiet for a moment, Jack sensing he wasn't quite dismissed and Donna not quite sure what she wanted to say. Finally, she got the words out,

"Don't die on the way home."

"You got it, beautiful." Jack winked and Donna smiled as he pulled a U-turn and drove off. As she climbed the steps to her Mom and Granddad's house, Donna was secretly glad she'd missed the bus. Almost out of the blue, Donna wondered: What would have happened if she and Jack had turned right?


	4. Donna's First Day

_Characters: 9__th__ Doctor; Donna Noble; Jack Harkness_

_Rating: T for mention of burlesque club_

* * *

The Doctor walked into his office, closing the door behind him. The new applicant was already in the chair across the desk from his chair. The applicant had brilliant red hair and a briefcase on her lap as she turned to face him. The Doctor spoke up before she did,

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Root canal ran a little over. John Smith, DDS. Everyone calls me the Doctor." he said, extending his hand. The new woman stood and shook it,

"Donna Noble. Might I say, you have a lovely office."

"Thank you. I call it the TARDIS." said the Doctor with a smile,

"Sorry, what'd you say?" said Donna.

"TARDIS."

"Is that even a word?"

"Course not! It's an acronym—The Area's Registered Dentist Is Smith." said the Doctor with a grin. Donna smiled,

"That doesn't make sense."

"So?"

"How long did it take you to come up with that?"

"Quite a while. But that's beside the point. The question is, Donna of the House of Noble," the Doctor sat in his chair, propped his feet up on the desk and folded his hands behind his head, "why do you want to work at Gallifreyan Dentistry?"

"I think I could be an asset to the company. I'm the fastest typist in London, won the competition two years straight. I temped for years so I'm very used to office work. I know my way around a calendar and I have excellent people skills and—"

"Yeah yeah, that's great. But that's the canned, 'Top 10 Things to Say in an Interview' speech. Why does Donna Noble personally want to work here?" he said. The Doctor rummaged in his desk drawer and pulled out a banana. He peeled it and took a huge bite as he waited for Donna to answer. Donna sighed. If this was what it took to get a job, so be it. It was better than the strip club downstairs.

"I got dumped at the altar a month ago. Took the honeymoon to Egypt on my own and I just got back. You have the best pay and free dental."

"Why'd you leave your old job?"

"Ex-fiancé was my boss."

"Name?"

"Lance."

"Company?"

"Rack Noss International."

"Your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Favorite city?"

"Paris."

"Ever been?"

"No."

"Don't."

"Why?"

"Tourists."

"Ah. Am I hired?"

"Yes."

"Why?" asked Donna. The Doctor leaned across the desk and said quickly,

"Because your eyes are green. Because you were hurt but made an effect to still enjoy vacation. Because your nose is less than one inch above your lips. And because… I only take the best." said the Doctor, leaning back in his chair. Donna rolled her eyes,

"Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that. In the meantime, when do I start?"

"Now." said the Doctor, grabbing her hand across the table. He dragged her out of the office and to the reception area. The Doctor pointed to the man at the desk,

"That's Jack Harkness."

"_Captain_ Jack Harkness. Hi, how ya doing?" said Jack with a heart-stopping grin. The Doctor poked the man,

"Stop it." he said. The Doctor turned to Donna, "He'll be your coworker. If he gets annoying, just poke him until he shuts up. He'll show you the ropes. I have a patient in ten minutes." With that, the Doctor disappeared to his exam room. Donna raised a hand to Jack,

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Didn't you just do that?"

"I did." said Jack. Donna put her hands on her hips,

"Right. I'm Donna Noble. Don't know if he said that."

"He didn't." said Jack, the absolutely devastating smile still on his face. Donna nodded,

"Of course. Is he always so…"

"Whirlwind?"

"Oi! I was not done speaking!" said Donna. Jack held up his hands in mock surrender. Donna blew a piece of hair out of her face, "But yes, a whirlwind."

"Most days. Sometimes he's a little melancholy, but that's rare." said Jack with a shrug. Donna moved around the counter and plopped herself on the random stool beside the filing cabinets.

"So, question time: What's his thing?"

"What?"

"Everyone has a thing. A taboo subject. Family, friends, money. As passion or a history not to ask about." she said. Jack opened his mouth to answer but just then a patient walked in. Jack checked her in and waited until she was in the Doctor's exam room before replying to Donna in a low voice,

"His family. His wife and daughter, parents. Everyone's dead. Parents went in a hold-up they were caught up in when Doc was just a kid. Wife and daughter in a car accident two years ago. Don't ask about them." Donna was quiet for a while, absorbing it all. For having all that happen in his life, the Doctor had seemed pretty well-adjusted. A little on the lunatic side, but nothing she couldn't handle.

"Any brothers or sisters?"

"Not that I know of. After everything else, do you really want to ask?" said Jack. Donna had to agree that the guy didn't have much luck with family. Donna sighed and changed the subject,

"So I know there's a bar and a burlesque club downstairs. What's upstairs?"

"You missed the bakery in the basement."

"There's a bakery?"

"'Clara's Confections'. Well-known for its excellent soufflés. Then it's the Weeping Angel bar and Silurian Temple club; those two are run by a husband and wife. Then it's us, Gallifreyan Dentistry. Above us are the apartments, two per floor. First it's Doc and David Jackman—just a renter, doesn't work here—then it's Amy and Rory Pond—he took her name; she's a writer and he's a nurse. They're on a floor with River and Matt Song. They own the bar and club downstairs, he's got the bar and she's got the club. And then the floor above them is just Martha Jones, an actual Doctor. The flat opposite her is Clara from the basement." finished Jack. Donna nodded, then asked,

"But why is it all in the same building? Honestly, a dentist office above a strip club above a bakery?" Jack shrugged,

"Doc went to highschool with River and Matt and Clara. David knows Doc and Martha knows David. Amy and Rory are really good friends with River; she lived near them and they were a year ahead of her and Doc. Of course, Matt is Amy's little brother by a year, so she's in for that too."

"So basically everyone knows everyone." said Donna.

"Yep!"

"But where do you fit in?"

"Doc needed someone to run the desk. I applied first. He doesn't really need a receptionist. He just likes someone to talk to on the slow days, which is every day." explained Jack, shrugging.

"So if he doesn't need you, and he doesn't need me, why are we here? How is this business even afloat? He's practically bleeding cash!" said Donna. She'd temped enough to know that when anything to do with money went without explanation, it wasn't good. Jack quickly put her fears to rest,

"Inheritance. His parents got rich in stocks and saved it wisely. If he wanted to, the Doctor could spend his days counting his money. Dentistry is just a hobby."

"So the fact he hired us…"

"Partly for company and partly out of pity."

"But that's stupid!"

"Hey, that 'stupid' is about to pay your bills, so don't knock it." said Jack. Donna reluctantly agreed. She stood,

"Well, enough chatter. Where do I start?" she asked. Jack looked around,

"I dunno Go play Solitaire?"

"Is that all you do?"

"I've won four-hundred-and-twenty-nine games of four-hundred-and-seventy-seven."

"That's not so—"

"This week."

"It's Tuesday!"

"Exactly." said Jack.

"Wow." said Donna, leaning against the file cabinet behind her. It sounded suspiciously hollow. Donna frowned and opened it. Inside she found a rubberband ball and a stick of gum. The next was a collection of gossip magazines from last year. The next a book by Amelia Pond.

"There aren't any files in here!" said Donna, turning to Jack.

"Yeah. There'll all in here." He stepped out of his chair and rolled it back to reveal boxes and boxes underneath the counter. Donna stomped forward and poked Jack in the chest,

"And what are they doing there?"

"They were all put there when we moved here. They just never got unpacked."

"Where have you been putting everyone's information?"

"Word documents and sticky notes." said Jack. Donna made a noise of frustration,

"Well, first things first. You're going to clean out those file cabinets, then I'll organize the files."

"But Donna—"

"NOW!" she said, pointing at the cabinets. Jack stood up and hung his head. He looked up at her with his unbelievable smile and big eyes,

"But—"

"No charms or puppy eyes will work on me. Get going!" Jack slowly moved to the cabinets and began slowly emptying them. Donna stole his chair and pulled a box of folders out to her,

"Time to get it all computerized. Fastest typist in London. Give me three days and I'll have it all in shipshape!" said Donna. Jack laughed,

"That's impossible!" Donna turned to him and laughed,

"Oh just you watch." And Jack did. Within three days, Donna had all the patient files on the computer and organized in a folder. Within a week, she had all the paper copies updated in her neat handwriting and filed away alphabetically. It only took her a day to teach it all to Jack. As they left that day with the files organized and the reception room cleaned until it shined, Jack surveyed the room,

"You know, I didn't think you'd do it."

"I know." said Donna as she shrugged on her coat,

"Ah well. It's for the best I suppose. I owe the Doctor ten pounds." Donna looked at his in confusion before her eyes widened."

"You did not…" Jack hurried out the door. Donna shouted after him, "Jack Harkness, you did not bet on me!"

"Well I sure didn't bet against you. See you tomorrow!" he shouted, laughing as he drove way. Donna had to crack a smile as she watched him go. She'd worked in a lot of offices, but this was the first one that had ever felt like a family. Donna liked it.

**A/N: Is there something you'd like to see? I already have a one-shot lined up for everyone but Martha. If there's any plot or idea you'd like to request, just let me know via message, email, or review. Hope you enjoyed this!**


	5. River and Matt

_Characters: River Song and 11th Doctor (aka Matt Song)_

_Rating: T because Matt is tired and isn't thinking about what he says when he says disturbing things_

* * *

River sighed as she kicked her heels off inside the door. It was 3 am on a Saturday night and she was too tired for this, any of this. She saw the light on in the kitchen,

"Hello sweetie." she said, rubbing the arch of her foot. Matt poked his head out of the kitchen,

"Hello River." He held out a plate of provolone and roast beef sandwich. River groaned and snatched it out of his hand, sinking her teeth into it.

"How was work?" she asked through her meal.

"Not bad. I had to call Wilf in to help out bartending; too many people for just me. No fights, no parties, but like I said: lots of people. Still, it was…boring." said Matt as he and River walked to the living room. River plopped on to the couch and waited until Matt sat down on the other end to put her aching feet in his lap. He immediately went to work, rubbing her sole and heel, gently pulling on her toes. River moaned as she felt her feet relaxing. Matt looked down at her,

"How was your work?"

"Pretty good. The girls pulled in a lot of tips tonight and the guys didn't do too bad either. I didn't have to pull any assholes off anyone tonight, so that makes it nice. Vestra kept an eye on everyone while I went upstairs to talk to Amy. She insisted it was urgent; don't give me that look. Anyway, she wanted my preference on a color choice for the baby's room. Apparently, she and Rory don't think cherry red would be appropriate." said River with a grin.

"But I think cherry red would be very appropriate!" said Matt, "The three most popular colors for a baby's room, assuming the parents are ignorant of the gender, are green, yellow, and brown. All of these are the colors or what comes out of the baby; red is the next choice." he said as he continued work on River's feet. River shook her head,

"You know, I'm pretty sure what you just said was wildly inappropriate, but I'm too tired to care. Right now, I'm going to finish my sandwich and then you and I are going to have wild and crazy sex. I've been working the men's side all night and a girl can only watch that for so long before she goes crazy." said River as she popped the last bite of sandwich in her mouth. Matt grinned as he watched her lick off her fingers and gently moved River's feet off of his lap. River stood up and practically dragged him to the bedroom.

That night, after intense and innumerable orgasms brought on by multiple appendages, River turned to her sleeping husband,

"Oh my love," she trailed a finger down his cheek, "my dear sweet bartender." River pressed a kiss to his cheekbone and whispered, "Good-night."

**A/N: Still taking prompts or ideas. Next chapter we meet the 10th Doctor, aka David. After that it's Amy and Rory, then a short Clara bit (possibly; I might change it), and then more Amy and Rory. That's all I have written now, and I STILL haven't figured out how to work in Martha. Any suggestions on that front are welcome, as well as any prompts you feel like sharing. Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Donna and Ten (David)

_Characters: Donna and Tenth Doctor (aka David)_

_Rating: T for the 'mate' scene_

* * *

Donna stared up at the stars, a little smile playing on her lips. It was a Thursday night, quieter than normal as the cars put-putted past her. The night was surprisingly nice, not incredibly cold nor incredibly hot. It was nice. Donna grinned and sighed, a strange sort of peaceful solitude filling her.

Suddenly there was a loud clatter behind her. Donna spun and nearly lost her balance when she came face-to-face with a man behind her. He was taller than her and carrying a black garbage bag.

"Sorry." he said, stepping back. Donna looked up at him,

"It's okay." she said. Donna stepped to the side and was about to leave when the man said,

"Beautiful." Donna turned in confusion to see the man looking up at the stars she'd left not so long ago. Donna smiled slightly,

"They are, aren't they?" she said, looking back up.

"Look there," said the man as he pointed up. Donna moved over to his side, carefully finding the pepper spray in her pocket (just in case). Donna followed his finger up and listened as he said, "If you go that way, turn right at the center of Orion's Belt and go for about…oh, 200 light years, you'll reach the end of the galaxy." Donna looked up at him to see if he was kidding, but there was no deceit in his face. Instead, there was child-like glee in his face as he grinned, "Cool, isn't it?" Donna couldn't help the smile that came to her face. She held out her hand,

"Donna Noble."

"David Jackman." he said, accepting her hand.

"So how do you know so much about the universe?"

"I teach astronomy at Greenwich Community College." he said.

"I'm sorry." said Donna with an undignified snort,

"Why?" asked David with a frown. Donna laughed,

"Because that must be horrible! Dealing with idiot kids day in and day out. How long have you been teaching?"

"Three years here, but I was in America for a few years before that, and Germany before that…"

"Do you ever sit still?" said Donna incredulously. David grinned,

"Nope!" he popped the 'p' in the word. Donna couldn't help but marvel at the man's enthusiasm. The two were quiet for a moment, just look at the stars. Donna sighed,

"Well, I better go. I'm sure you have stuff to do."

"Not really," said David, shaking his head, "Would you like to come in for a cuppa? I just live in this building here." he said, gesturing to the building Donna had just walked out of. Donna laughed,

"No way! I work here!"

"Oh!" said David, one of his hands scratching at the back of his neck, "Are you the new secretary in the Doctor's place?"

"Yes. And you're his friend?"

"I like to think so! Well, it's a funny old world, isn't it? Anyway, how about that tea?" he asked. Donna checked her watch. It was late and if she wanted to catch her bus home she would need to leave right then. But something about this David was compelling, and she could always take the late bus home,

"Alright."

"Excellent! Allons-y!" he said, punching a fist in the air and leading Donna to…

"The fire escape? That's how you got down here?" she asked in her slightly screeching voice. David gave her a strange look,

"Of course."

"But you had a huge bag of trash! What floor are you on?"

"Third." he said as he pulled the ladder down. Donna shook her head as she followed him up the ladder. Climbing up, Donna took her sweet time enjoying the view above here. David was wearing a blue, tight, pinstripe suit that hugged his bum just right. The two flights of stairs went far too fast for Donna.

Soon they were on the landing for David's flat. His window had a door lock on it and Donna couldn't help but smile.

"You're mad, you know that?"

"As a hatter!" said David, winking and clicking his tongue as he unlocked the window and threw it open. He climbed in and turned around to help Donna through. Once she was inside, Donna took in her surroundings. Even with the lights off, Donna could tell it wasn't the cleanest of places. Then the lights flickered on and Donna couldn't stop her laugh.

The place was an absolute mess, not that she would have expected otherwise. Somehow, after knowing David for five minutes, the absolute mess seemed to fit him. The dining table to the left was completely covered in random mechanical parts, grease stains already on the wood. The couch had a pile of books on it. A telescope stood in the window next to the 'door,' already pointing out and up. Beside it was a desk covered in papers full of strange symbols and equations. David returned from the kitchen and looked around, gesturing,

"Yeah, it's not very clean, but it's home."

"It's nice. Could do with a decent cleaning, but I've seen worse." Donna said, hands on her hips as she surveyed the area.

"Thank you, madam." said David, sweeping into a low bow.

"Why are you calling me 'madam'? Do I look single?" said Donna, bewildered. David laughed,

"No. It's just that Jack owes me five pounds. He bet you were married." he said. Donna rolled her eyes,

"Is there anything that man doesn't bet on?" she said, shaking her head.

"Nope!" said David. Just then, the water started to boil and Donna followed David through to the kitchen. David was already pouring the water into his own mug and he pointed at the cupboard above the sink,

"Tea's in there. Pick what you want." Donna opened it and ducked just in time to avoid getting hit in the head with a frying pan. More pots came clashing down around her on the tile floor and Donna shouted,

"OI! Just what do you think you're doing?" she shouted as the last pot came to a crash at her feet. David reached his hand up and rubbed the back of his neck,

"Well, it's not my fault, really. The cupboards sometimes move stuff around on their own." he said apologetically. Donna snorted,

"Right. Next thing you'll tell me is the fridge never runs out of food and the disposal says 'thank you' every time you dump something down it."

"Well, my disposal doesn't quite have the manners for that. Bit more likely to insult your mother, that one. I'm working on teaching it manners, but it seems inclined to ignore me." said David, smiling. Donna smiled back and looked around. The kitchen was bit cleaner than the rest of the house. There weren't any visible fungi growing in the grooves of the counter and the sink was mostly empty of dirty dishes, so she couldn't complain.

"Very nice place, this. Could use a woman's touch though. Bit beat up and too much like a bachelor flat." she said, resolutely not meeting David's eye. She wasn't sure what made her say that. David looked at her like a deer in headlights. He slowly set his tea down,

"Donna, I'm sorry if I've been giving you the wrong impression. I'm…I'm not…I just want a mate." he said. Donna did a double-take before setting her own empty mug down none too gently. One hand went to her hip as the other pointed to David,

"You just want to mate? What kinda girl do you think I am? Just because you invite me back to your place doesn't mean I owe you one damn thing! Gonna chat me up and take me back to your place for a quick tumble and well isn't that just WIZARD!"

"Donna, Donna—"

"OI! Watch it, space boy! I am talking! And where do you come off with your manners? Interrupt me just when I'm about to ream you out good and proper! Why I ought to—"

"A mate! I just want A mate!" said David, again interrupting Donna. She went quiet then before nodding her head,

"Well good. Because you're not mating with me, sunshine." She turned around and started rummaging in David cupboards, looking for tea. David stared for a moment, then shook his head. This Donna woman was something else. As Donna left that night after a few cups of tea, she stuck out her hand,

"Mates?" David grinned and shook it,

"Mates. Although I'm never going to let you forget that."

"Shut up, space boy."

**A/N: Just so everyone knows, these two will be a brotp. No romance here. Again, if you want a one-shot or there is a scene you'd like to see, just let me know. I really haven't received any prompts so all of this is just whatever my brain throws at me. I hope you enjoyed this and if you have any characters you'd like to see more of, feel free to let me know!**


	7. Amy and Rory: 3 Chip Trays

_Characters: Amy; Rory; and a cameo by Matt_

_Rating: K+_

* * *

Rory opened the door quietly, slipping off his shoes by the rug. Normally when he walked in he could hear Amy clattering in the kitchen as she made supper. Today, the house was silent. Rory couldn't blame Amy, really, if she laid for a nap. Not having personal experience, but stories from the hospital spread word that being five months pregnant wasn't conducive to standing for extended periods of time. Creeping through the house, Rory saw the kitchen lights off and the bedroom door closed. He quietly opened it, careful of the squeaky floorboard right by the doorway. The door creaked and he froze. He heard Amy mutter in her sleep and shift to her other side. Rory slowly closed the door and stood immobile outside of the room. Amy was asleep. Sleeping Amy was dangerous. Pregnant sleeping Amy was a ticking timebomb with 10-second warning. Rory moved to the kitchen and began his plan of attack. It was about six-thirty. When Amy woke up, she'd probably be hungry. Hell, Rory himself was hungry. Okay. Hungry Amy. What was Amy's favorite food? Pizza. Pizza was good. But she'd also been craving peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for the past week. And yesterday he'd about gotten his head taken off by a flying mug when he'd questioned her need for three orders of chips. Pregnant hungry Amy was unpredictable, and Rory knew better than to wake Amy up to ask. Sighing, Rory phone the pizza place on the corner and ordered up the necessary pepperoni pizza. Then he called downstairs,

"Weeping Angel, what can I get you?"

"Hey Matt." said Rory quietly.

"Rory. Three orders of chips?"

"You read my mind."

"Coming right up. Want me to bring it up?"

"Nah, that's okay. I can come get it."

"Alright, Mr. Pond. They'll be ready when you get here."

"Thanks." said Rory. He hung up and left again, careful to be as quiet as possible. The trip downstairs was quick. Matt had sent Adam from the kitchen to wait by the elevator. Rory didn't particularly like Adam—the kid was a bit too full of himself—but Rory still tipped him before returning upstairs. When he opened the door, Rory was surprised to see Amy sleepily shuffling out of the bedroom. Rory put the chips on the counter and walked over to her.

"Hello."

"Hi." she said, rubbing at her eye. She kissed Rory before going to the kitchen. She quickly spotted the chips. Amy stopped, turned on her heal and pointed an accusatory finger at the chips,

"What are those?"

"Chips."

"And who said I wanted chips?"

"No—"

"And why did you get them? Did you just assume your whale of a wife would eat three baskets of chips? I don't even want chips." She grabbed one of the trays and started munching on the offending chips as she continued, "Honestly, you can't just assume you know what I want. For all you know, I want caviar when I wake up. Or maybe I had huge dinner planes with River and Martha. How can you presume you—" Amy finally looked down when her fingers hit the salty bottom of the empty chip tray, "Oh.

"I would have said something, but…" Just then, the doorbell rang. Rory pulled out his wallet and went to open it. He quickly paid and tipped the delivery boy, closing the door with his foot. When he brought the pizza in, Amy grinned,

"You genius you!" She threw the second empty chip tray back on the counter and practically attacked the box. By the time Rory set it on the counter, Amy already had a slice out. Rory grabbed one too, just a tiny bit worried as he watched his wife tear her into her slice with gusto. Grabbing the box, Amy made her way to the couch and plopped down. Rory sat down beside her, bringing the milk carton with him. Amy flicked the television on, bringing up the news. Rory's arm fell around her shoulders and Amy leaned against him. His hand barely grazed her ever-so-slightly bulged belly and Rory smiled. He and Amy had a baby. Were making a baby. Well, Amy was making it but he had helped. Well…Rory sighed. They'd eventually have a baby. Amy snuggled a little closer to Rory,

"I love you."

"Yeah." he said distractedly. After the half-beat of awkward silence Rory realized what he'd said, "Oh! Love you too!" He kissed her forehead. Amy laughed,

"You're an idiot."

"But I'm your idiot!"

"Shut up." she said, keeping her eyes on the television. Rory couldn't argue with that.


	8. Rose Meets David (Ten)

_Characters: Rose Tyler; David Jackman (Ten)_

_Rating: K_

* * *

Rose folded another sweater, stifling yet another yawn. It was just the beginning of a nine-hour shift and it was too early for this. Any of this. The day had started like any other, Jackie not-so-tactfully telling Rose to get a better job, get a man, and more upward in life. Rose had, as always, ignored it as she ran out the door, toast in one hand and mobile in the other. The bus ride was uneventful and Rose ended up standing in Henrick's, staring into space. Her life was so repetitive, so pointless. When she was gone, what mark would she leave, if any? There were people out there changing the world, children dying and there were no superheroes here for their protection. Life was just a continuous progression of sleep, work, watch telly, and repeat. Really it was tragic. These thoughts plagued Rose through the rest of her shift. That night, after dropping off the lotto money with Wilson, Rose stood at the bus stop. The bus was late, of course. After almost an hour of waiting, Rose decided the bus wasn't coming. Big surprise. She sighed and stood up from the bench, hailing a cab. Surprisingly, one actually stopped and Rose gratefully climbed in,

"Pow—"

"Weep—"

Rose froze as another voice called out to the cabby. She turned and was surprised to see that a handsome man was also in the back of the cab. There were dark circles under his eyes and his hair was a haphazard mess. The man stared at her for a moment before he snapped back to reality,

"I'm sorry, this is your cab. Wellllll, not your cab personally, but you were here first. I'll catch the next one." he said, gathering up his briefcase and coat. On an impulse, Rose placed a hand on his arm as he opened the door,

"No, it's alright. Where did you say you were going?"

"The Weeping Angel." he said. Rose scoffed,

"No offense, but you don't look like the partying type."

"No, I live two floors above." he said.

"That must be interesting. Get back in, you're on my way." The man reluctantly sat back down. Rose turned to the cabby, "The Weeping Angel." The caby nodded and they took off. Rose turned to her new cabmate, smiling. He smiled back, a brilliant smile Rose would never have anticipated from such a seemingly down-to-Earth person.

"Hello. Professor David Jackman." he said, extending his hand. Rose shook it,

"Rose Tyler. Professor?"

"Over at Greenwich Community College. I teach astronomy."

"Interesting." said Rose, nodding to herself. The cab was quiet for a moment before David asked,

"What about you? What do you do?"

"Not much. Just a shop girl." said Rose, shrugging and not quite meeting his eyes. David shook his head,

"Nonsense. Not a shop girl, just a girl working in a shop."

"Whatever." said Rose. So many people had given her the buck-up-it's-okay-to-be-broke that she refused to take him seriously.

"Really. No one was born to work in a shop until the end of their days." he said. Rose was too tired and this conversation smacked too much of her earlier thoughts. She turned to David,

"Oh yeah? Name one productive thing I've down with my life besides fold four-hundred sweaters a day." she said. David smiled,

"You shared a cab with a stranger." Rose was taken aback at his response. They'd just pulled up outside the Weeping Angel and David was out before Rose could even respond. The cabby stared at her through the rear view mirror a before saying,

"Where to?" Rose shook herself out of her thoughts,

"Powell Estate." The cabby nodded and Rose got home that night ever-so-slightly more optimistic about her life. That professor was a crazy one, but more of a nice-crazy. Still, as Rose crawled into bed that night, it would have been nice to get his number, at least for coffee. Now she'd never see him again.

**A/N: Well, three guesses how long that 'never again' will last. Anyway, I know I promised some Clara story, but I think I'll probably hold off on that until we learn more about her character. For right now, I have another Amy and Rory story written, plus a Martha introduction story, including a Mystery Character (not an OC, I swear). I'm not sure which to post first. Leave a review with your personal preference and any prompts/suggestions you have for this story! I hope you enjoyed 'Gallifreyan Dentistry'!**


	9. Martha and a Mystery Character

_Characters: David (10); Martha (introduced); and a Mystery Character (revealed by the end of this installment)_

_Rating: T because of interesting Q & A._

_Warning: Someone messaged me and informed me that there is character bashing (presumably Martha, unless I REALLY missed something). You have been warned._

* * *

David kicked the flat tire, trying to contain his anger. This was perfect, just perfect. The one day he and Tara are able to get away, his car suddenly decides it needs a flat tire. Tara still sat in the car,

"Do you need some help, David?"

"Nope! No, I'm just…I'm good." Tara pushed the door open and stepped out, brown hair floating in the light breeze and bright blue eyes sparkling happily,

"You know I drive more than you."

"Yes you do." said David, grunting as he unscrewed the lugnuts. Tara smiled,

"And you know I know more about cars than you do."

"Yes."

"So why are _you_ changing the tire?" she said. David fell back as he overbalanced, dust puffing up on his blue pinstripe suit. He looked up at Tara's smug grin,

"Because I'm the driver and the driver changes the tires."

"Really? Are you sure this isn't some form of counterproductive chivalry?"

"Absolutely positive." said David.

"Good. Then I'll do it." Tara got down on the road beside him. David almost told her not to, but he'd learned early on that arguing with his roommate was a futile endeavor. Tara quickly had the lugnuts off, the car on the jack, and the flat tire off. It was only when they were hunting for the new tired that they discovered there wasn't one.

"Well isn't that just fantastic." said Tara, plopping down on the road beside the wheel-less axle and dusting off her hands. David sat down beside her.

"We'll just have to wait, I suppose. There's bound to someone else on the road that'll give us a lift.

Three hours later, they were still waiting. They had played forty-four games of tic-tac-toe (Tara winning most of them), discussed dark matter (David had been surprised to learn Tara had a strange phobia of alternate dimensions), and played untold rounds of Truth or Dare. Finally, they both lay back in the grass beside the road to stare up at fluffy clouds.

"What's out there, you think?" asked Tara quietly.

"In space?"

"No; in the tree hollow. Of course in space." said Tara with a snort. David took a while with his answer,

"Stars. Planets. Black holes. Meteors. Why?"

"Because it feels like there's more. There should be life forms, intelligent life forms." said Tara, rolling over until her side was pressed against David's, "I mean, can you truly imagine Earth being the only planet in all the universe to house life?" David stared up for a moment, pondering his answer,

"I don't know," he said finally, "There isn't proof."

"But we've explored only a tiny portion of space."

"I was getting there." Said David with mock-annoyance. "_But_, seeing as we've explored so little, I can't say for sure whether or not there is intelligent life. It was Einstein, wasn't it, who said they're still looking for it here on Earth?"

"Shut up, you." said Tara with a grin. Just then, they heard gravel crunching. Both Tara and David shot up. A car was not so far down the road, already slowing down. It pulled up next to David's car. The window rolled down and a woman poked her head out,

"You two need a ride?" David stepped forward, shading his eyes against the bright sunlight,

"Yeah; where are you headed?"

"Back to London. You?" she said. David turned to Tara,

"Back to London, I guess?" he asked her. Tara nodded,

"Back to London."

"Excellent. I'll give you a ride." said the woman, unlocking the doors. David jumped in the front seat, catching the woman a bit off-guard. Tara climbed into the back seat, scowling at David. He didn't notice it as he turned to their new driver,

"So what's your name?"

"Martha Jones." she said as the car took off. She held out a hand and David shook it,

"David Jackman. And that's Tara Stevens."

"'Course there's another name he calls me too" muttered Tara. David turned in his seat to face her,

"We had just met and that was one time."

"Doesn't mean I have to let you forget it." snarked Tara with a snort.

"Sounds like there's a story there." Said Martha. David sighed good-naturedly,

"I met Tara in a bar on campus—we went to uni together—and the first thing I called her was 'Sexy.'" he said. Martha laughed,

"Oh yeah? What'd she do?" Tara leaned forward from the backseat,

"I threw my drink in his face and called him an objectifying pig." said Tara, only the tiniest of smiles breaking onto her face. David laughed,

"We've been friends ever since."

"Oh, so you're not a couples."

"Yes."

"No." Tara and David looked at each other, David in surprise and Tara with wide eyes, whispering, "Go with it." David cocked his head to the side and said,

"I mean 'no'. No, we are a couple."

"Really? How long have you two been together?" said Martha with a smirk. Tara quickly replied,

"Two years."

"Anniversary?"

"May 21st."

"His favorite food?"

"Chips."

"Least favorite?"

"Pears."

"Kink?" asked Martha. David blushed and interrupted,

"Now there is no need—"

"Role playing, and I can give you all the dirty details, so you can just go ahead and take your claws out of him." said Tara, leaning forward on her seat and staring at Martha in the rear view mirror. An awkward silence desceneded on the car all the way back to London. Martha dropped them off at David's apartment. Tara jumped out like the car had burned her. David was a little more slow-moving. Before he got out, Martha laid her hand on his arm,

"Hey, if you ever get tired of Trina, just…you know. Let me know." She slipped a business card into his breast pocket and kept his gaze for a moment. David gulped,

"Right. I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the ride." He jumped out and waved Martha off. As soon as she was gone, he rounded on Tara,

"Where do you come off saying all that?"

"Sorry, did I get something wrong?"

"Well no, but…"

"She was expressing interest in goods that were not for sale." said Tara with a shrug. David stopped, confused,

"What?" Tara rolled her eyes,

"Did you entirely miss the way she ogled you practically all the way back?"

David nodded. Tara sighed,

"Well, she did."

"But maybe—"

Did she or did she not detain you to say that when you're done with me, she'll be waiting? And did she or did she not slip you her number?" said Tara, hand on her hip. David looked down and kicked at the tiny pebbles on the sidewalk. Tara nodded, "I told you."

"But why'd you scare her off?"

"Did you want her to stay?" asked Tara. David shrugged,

"Not really."

"So why are you mad?"

"Not mad," said David, "just surprised. I've really never known you to be so unreasonably rude."

"Not unreasonably. She was about to come on to you and you know it. I just saved you the trouble of having to turn her down." said Tara with a grin. David shook his head,

"Come on," he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "my roommate Sexy."

**A/N: Yes, the TARDIS's personality is David's roommate. This is way before everyone else in the timeline, before David even moved in above Gallifreyan Dentistry. I apologize for the jumping timeline stuff. When I finish this or at least have a better handle on it, I'll go back and organize everything in chronological order. In the meantime… prompts? Want to see more Amy/Rory? 11/River? Jack/Donna? 10/Rose? Just drop me a line with a prompt and I'll see what I can do. I hope you enjoyed this!**


	10. Amy and Rory: False Alarm

_Characters: Amy Pond; Rory Pond; and mild Matt_

_Rating: K+_

* * *

The elevator dinged as Rory stepped out. One very long day at the hospital left him sore and tired and he dearly hoped Amy had something out for dinner. As he entered the flat, however, all those thoughts flew out of his head. Amy stood beside the counter, bent as far double as she could go. Her knuckles were white as she gripped the counter and her face was screwed up in pain. Rory rushed to her side, putting one hand on her back and using his other to grasp Amy's free hand,

"Is the baby coming?" he asked quickly. Amy almost broke his hand,

"What do you think?" she ground out. Rory started for the door,

"I'll get…what do I get? Amy, what do I get?" he shouted. As the contraction passed, Amy straightened up,

"Go get my brother and his car. Oh, I'm going to _kill_ you." said Amy, pressing her hands to her back.

"Right." said Rory. He ran back to Amy, kissed her, then ran out the hall, shouting,

"We're having a baby!" Rory didn't bother with the elevator, instead racing down the stairs to the Weeping Angel. Behind his excitement, however, was a little niggle of worry. Amy wasn't due for another week. Was there something wrong? Rory threw the doors open and shouted, "We're having a baby!" Conversations stopped and every patron in the place turned to look at him. Rory sighed, "Where's Matt?"

"Ran upstairs for his apron." said Wilf from behind the bar. Rory nodded and turned around, running back up the three flights of stairs. He arrived at the Song's door slightly out of breath. River opened the door and Rory gasped out,

"Amy…baby…Matt?" he said, hoping River understood. River nodded,

"He just went back downstairs. Is Amy having the baby?" called River down the hall, but Rory was already back in the stairwell. As he came to the end of the ninth flight of stairs he'd gone up or down, a tiny voice in the back of his head that sounded like Amy whispered something about taking the stairs. Rory paid it no mind as he again flung open the door of the Weeping Angel. He just stood there panting for a moment. Matt was at the bar and when he saw Rory, he nodded and slipped off his newly-gathered apron. As Matt ran to the back for his coat, he called out,

"Wilf, I need you to work tonight. I need to drive Amy to the hospital."

"Everything's good here, sir." said Wilf with a salute, "You just tell Amy good luck." Rory nodded as Matt ran past him and out the front door, calling back,

"Go get Amy. I'll pull the car around front." Rory nodded, still out of breath as he punched the elevator button up. And he pushed it again. And again. After the third time, Rory realized it wasn't coming. He sighed and ran up the stairs. He opened the door to the flat, only to find it silent.

"Amy?" he called out cautiously.

"In the living room!" she called in a perfectly normal voice. Rory walked through to find her on the couch, eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and watching television.

"But I thought…" he said, making a vague gesture at her belly. Amy shrugged and took another bite of her sandwich.

"I guess not." At Rory's expression, Amy raised her hands, "I've never had a baby before. How should I know what it feels like?" she said. Rory sighed and leaned against the doorframe,

"Right. I'll just…tell Matt…" he turned and slowly made his was out of the flat, wheezing back down the three flights of stairs, informing Matt of the false alarm. Far from being angry, the bartender shrugged,

"She's my sister. About three times from now she'll actually have the thing." Rory paused, about to argue, then shrugged,

"Yeah." Matt clapped him on the back,

"See you tomorrow then." Rory nodded and went back up to the flat. It was going to be a long week.


	11. NSFW (Rose and Nine Smut)

_Characters: Rose Tyler; Wyatt Smith_

_Rating: M for SEX! (c'mon, check the title)_

* * *

Rose stood in the doorway, clad only in a sheer black nightgown, falling to her mid-thigh. The Doctor lay on the bed, covered only by sheets to his waist. He watched hungrily as Rose slowly approached, sliding the spaghetti straps off of her shoulders. Only the fullness of her breasts held the gown up, a problem the Doctor planned to fix quickly. As he reached out for the sheer fabric, however, he stopped. He was suddenly filled with uncertainty. Not about wanting Rose (the tent in the covers was proof enough of that), but about pleasing Rose. Could he be what she wanted? It'd been so long since Tara, since any woman for that matter. Admittedly he'd been rather good back in the day, but things had undoubtedly changed. He couldn't move like he used to. It'd be embarrassing to not be able to bring Rose to completion. When he looked up at Rose, he saw her blushing and she started to step back,

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't—" Whatever else she was going to say was lost as the Doctor growled and pulled Rose to him, filling her mouth with his tongue. She hovered above him, her hands on either side of the Doctor's head. He pulled back, panting and buried his fingers in Rose's free-flowing hair.

"You should. I just need to know I can give you what you want," he said, one hand slowly sliding up beneath the sheer fabric to caress Rose's smooth back and the other slowly moved through her hair.

Rose grinned at the Doctor, "No problem. After all, I could always do it myself."

Rose's hand rose from holding herself above the bed to slide a hand down her side over the thin gown, shivering at her own touch. The Doctor felt his mouth go dry.

"As enjoyable as that'd be," he licked his lips. "You should at least give me a fair shot on my own."

Rose grinned and flopped onto the bed beside the Doctor. Her gown ended up above her hip on one side, still covering the important bits but not by much. The Doctor rose up on his knees. Rose looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with lust,

"Hit me with your best shot." As the sheets fell away, his member sprang to attention and Rose eyed it with anticipation. The Doctor nodded to himself. Suddenly long-forgotten techniques came rushing back to him. He straddled Rose, still on his knees above her. He surveyed the woman beneath him, tutting at her,

"Miss Tyler, I believe your attire is entirely inappropriate for this examination." Rose frowned,

"How so?" The Doctor's hands came to the valley of the gown's neckline. He lowered his mouth until he whispered in Rose's ear,

"You're wearing far too much of it." His hands tore the fabric all the way down the middle in one smooth movement. Rose gasped as her breasts were exposed to the cold air, her nipples immediately hardening to little nubs. The Doctor only admired them for a moment before he looked Rose in the eyes and didn't look away as he took one nub into his mouth. Rose moaned as his tongue laved her nipples before his teeth grabbed it at the base and tugged.

Rose inhaled sharply and giggled, "My my, Doctor."

The Doctor chuckled and the sound vibrated through his mouth and across Rose's skin. One of the Doctor's hands massaged the breast not attended by his mouth. The other hand slowly skimmed down the dip between Rose's breasts, down the slight swell of her belly and came to a stop at the very top of the small patch of hair between her legs. he looked at Rose questioningly before she nodded and squirmed beneath him. The Doctor took that as the green light and his dexterous fingers quickly found her folds. Rose gasped again and raised her hips as he tentatively played with the already dripping lips of her sex.

Rose nodded jerkily,"More."

The Doctor again tugged at her nipple with his mouth and tweaked the other with his hand not buried in her curls. He quickly found Rose's clitoris and flicked it, eliciting another moan from Rose. With his thumb stimulating the slick pearl, he slipped one, then two fingers into her. Rose was so tight, so unbelievably tight around his fingers. Rose was gasping and writhing beneath him, making all kinds of unintelligible noises. At last, her hands came up and her nails bit into his back as she ground out through her pleasure,

"Get in me. Now. I'm close, so bloody close."

Needing no more encouragement, the Doctor removed his fingers and slid his positively aching cock into her. In one smooth movement, he was buried in her to the balls. Rose's walls fluttered around him and he knew it wouldn't take much to push her into orgasm. The Doctor silently thanked every deity for that, because there was no way possible he was going to be able to hold out much longer either. He pulled out until just the tip was still in Rose. He looked down in fascination at the junction of his cock and Rose's wet sex. The part of his cock not buried in Rose glistened with her juices and it was the most erotic thing he'd seen. He slid back into Rose with aching slowness. She practically purred beneath him,

"Faster. Harder," she said in gasps. The Doctor quickly complied. It was only a few more pumps later that he heard Rose's scream and her walls grow even tight around him. Her orgasm brought him to his own completion and it was with a loud shout of her name that he toppled after her into post-orgasm bliss.

The Doctor collapsed atop Rose, utterly spent. She was panting beneath him, trying to catch her breath. The Doctor could feel where her nails had probably drawn blood on his back. Not that he could bring himself to be particularly concerned about it. On the contrary, he thought back on their lovemaking and grinned smugly. He'd done that to her. He'd made Rose moan, scream with pleasure. He'd done it. He rolled off of her with a groan, lamenting the loss of warmth of her pussy encasing his penis. Rose grinned over at him through heavily-lidded eyes,

"I give it a solid 'B.'"

"A 'B'?" he questioned. Rose nodded,

"I'm afraid that I might have trouble walking tomorrow, which makes explaining things to my boss awkward."

"Ah. You're welcome." said the Doctor with a grin. Rose turned around and spooned up to him, her perfect bum pressing up against him.

"Good night."

"'Night." Just as the Doctor was drifting off, he heard Rose whisper,

"I love you."

"Love you too." he whispered back, his nose buried in her hair. He snuggled closer to Rose and both fell asleep with a smile on their face.

**A/N: Yep! Wahoo for sexytimes! One of my first smuts, so any feedback is welcome. Also, I'm thinking of changing the Ninth Doctor's name to something else. I don't know what. 'Wyatt' just isn't a name I'm getting used to. Suggestions for names are welcome, as well as ideas for future chapters. Have a good day and I wish you all luck in recovering from the season finale!**


	12. Sally Sparrow

"And we need cayenne pepper for the flat." said River as she reached the end of the list. Matt nodded and grabbed a shopping basket. River always took the left half of the grocery store and Matt took the right. It'd been that way for a while. Back in the beginning, they'd always shopped together, laughing at the ingredient labels and always picking something new to eat that night. It was different now. Of course, all couples eventually left the honeymoon phase. _Still, _thought Matt with a sigh, _I'd hoped ours would last longer._ As he strolled through the produce section, still thinking of River, he turned a corner and ran smack into a blond woman. Matt and the woman both stumbled back,

"Sorry, I—" Matt was cut off as he met the startled hazel eyes of his accidental victim. "Sally." He said with a gasp, like he'd been gut-punched. He and Sally could only stare at each other for a moment before both sprang into action. Matt tried to turn and run before Sally said,

"How are you?" Her voice was soft on his ears, familiar, if a bit less exuberant than she'd been years back. Matt sank his hands into his pockets, trying not to fidget,

"Good. Excellent. You?"

"Alright. Larry and I moved in together." she said. Matt felt the gut punch again. Sally and Larry had always been good friends. It wasn't surprising that when he left her, Sally would turn to Larry. Still, it hurt.

"That's good. How are things going between the two of you?"

"Pretty good. We're…um, we're having a baby." she said. Matt's face split into a grin, but he felt his heart crack just a little more,

"Really? That's wonderful!" he said, glancing down at her belly.

"I'm not showing yet." she said, wrapping her arms around her midriff nonetheless.

"When are you due?"

"Not really sure." said Sally. Matt frowned. Something was wrong. Sally's eyes had started filling with tears. Matt reached out and cradled her cheek, using his thumb to wipe away an errant tear,

"Hey, hey. What's wrong?"

"I haven't told him yet." said Sally, "You're the first to know."

"That you're pregnant?"

"What else?" said Sally, wiping at her nose. Matt frowned in confusion,

"Why not? Is he hurting you? I'll help you, Sally, no matter what." Almost reverently, he placed a hand on her still-flat belly, imagining he felt a child that could never be his.

"No, nothing like that. It's just…we weren't exactly trying. More of an accident, really." she said.

"I'm sure it'll be okay." said Matt. He pulled the sniveling Sally in for a hug, resting his chin on top of her head. Sweet little Sally Sparrow. Matt inhaled. Her shampoo was the same as it'd been when they'd dated, not so very long ago. It'd been barely three years, when Matt thought about it. Three years wasn't so long, right? He pulled Sally a little closer when he realized it had, indeed, been a long time.

"Who's this?" said a familiar voice. Matt spun around to find River coming toward him. He stepped back from Sally but couldn't quite bring himself to let go of the weeping woman.

"River! This is Sally. Sally, this is River, my wife." Sally hiccupped and held out her small, trembling hand,

"Pleased to meet you." she said. River hesitantly took the woman's hand, shooting Matt a questioning look,

"Sally is my ex-girlfriend." clarified Matt. River nodded and then it clicked.

"Oh. Sally Sparrow, the high-school sweetheart? Surely this isn't the little girl that…" she trailed off at Matt's look. Sally nodded anyway. River immediately pulled Sally to her, "It's okay, dear. What'd that mean husband of mine do now?" Matt furrowed his brow and was about to speak when Sally came to his defense,

"Oh, he didn't do anything. Just me being a stupid, silly girl." said Sally, wiping at her eyes.

"Accidental pregnancy." whispered Matt over Sally's head.

"I can still hear you." said Sally. Matt folded his hands behind his back and looked around, the very picture of innocence. River put her arm around the girl's shoulders,

"Did you get everything you needed?" asked River. Sally nodded,

"I just came here to walk and think."

"Alright. C'mon, we're going back to our flat." Sally made feeble protestations but River would have none of it. Everyone was bundled into a taxi and taken back to 1119 Davies Road. When Sally saw the name of Matt's bar, she burst into a fresh wave of tears,

"What is it?" asked River as she patted Sally's back. Sally said in great gasps,

"Weeping…Angel…" River looked at Matt for explanation, one eyebrow raised. Matt reluctantly explained,

"When we were dating, when she was sad, I called her my weeping angel."

"You'll have to explain that sometime." said River in a voice implying the conversation would be neither brief nor pleasant. As they ascended the stairs to the Song's flat, River locked away her confusion and the tiny bit of hurt for later. It would do no good to have that conversation with Matt while a woman sat sniffling on their couch.

Later that night, River and Matt waved good-bye to Sally as she stepped into a cab. After a calming cup of tea, River and Sally had talked girl-talk. Matt had been told to go visit David and was permitted to return only to say good-bye to Sally. She had hugged him,

"Thank you for everything. Your wife is a wonderful woman."

"Yes she is." said Matt. Complimenting River could only help him at this point. Sally had stepped out the door and left.

As Matt turned away from the window, Sally out of sight, he looked at his wife, not sure what to expect. River was clearing away the tea things as Matt edged toward her,

"Are we okay?" he asked. River continued working, not looking at him,

"'Course we are. After all, why should I be worried about the fact you names your place of work after an affectionate term for your ex-girlfriend?" she said, her tone becoming less airy toward the end. Matt sighed and reached out to her,

"River, I'm sorry. I should have told you, I'm—"

"It's fine." she said, still clearing away the dishes. He could almost feel her hackles raised, River giving off the aura every man could understand: _Back off_. Matt again reached out for her wrist anyway, but River snatched it away. For a split second, her face registered a potent mixture of pain and anger, but a moment later it was schooled back to the smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, "I'm going to bed. I'm sure you can finish clearing up." She set the dishes down none-too-gently and stalked to the bedroom. Matt said nothing and quickly cleaned up, leaving the dirty cups in the sink. When he went for the bedroom door, he found it locked. Again. With a sigh, he returned to the living room where he had played host to his ex-girlfriend mere minutes ago. It was another long night on the too-stiff couch for him, wondering over and over in his mind where they went wrong.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I've been away for a while. Real Life has been a rather time-consuming thing, so I've been a little behind on my writing. If it helps, I did write over a thousand words of Donna/David brotp today. And figured out more of what will happen. As always, I'm open for prompts or ideas. I hope you enjoyed this installment of Gallifreyan Dentistry!**


	13. Rose's Laughing Gas and All It Entails

Characters: Rose Tyler; Chris Smith (the Ninth Doctor; see A/N); Donna Noble; Jack Harkness; Jackie Tyler; and Matt Song

Rating: T because Rose spells a naughty word

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty, everyone! Time for a change-up. I know thus far I have called the Ninth Doctor 'Wyatt,' and I have said before that that didn't fit him. Therefore's that's going to change and from now on he will be 'Chris' because I'm unimaginative. I will attempt to use it sparing and therefore, for the most part, he'll probably be referred to as 'the Doctor.' Also, I apologize that updates have been so sporadic. I was going to post a few days back but then my hardrive crashed and I just got my computer back today. I already have a David/Donna brotp story written and something for this I might eventually post as a sort of teaser for a major plot point in this 'story'. I'm working on writing some Donna/Jack fluff.**

**So that's what's new with me! Sorry for the pre-story A/N. And now, on to the main show!**

* * *

Rose stepped into the dentist office, waving over at Jack. He winked back,

"Miss Rose Tyler," letting her name leisurely unfurl across his tongue, "Wisdom teeth removed, correct?"

"Yes sir, captain." said Rose with a mock-salute.

"The only reason he knows is because of me." Donna said, stepping out of the employee room behind the receptionist's desk. Rose nodded,

"I don't doubt it." she said. Just then, Chris Smith stepped into the office area. He immediately spotted Rose and grinned,

"Ah, my favorite patient. Just this way, dear." Rose followed him to the exam room. It'd only been a week since she was last in the office, the Doctor having found the source of her oral discomfort. The Doctor had been on her mind as of late, his careful yet calloused hands and northern accent haunting her idle thoughts. Jackie had questioned her multiple times about where her head was, but Rose always brushed it off. As she sat down in the chair, she couldn't help but think what her mother would say if she knew Rose fancied the dentist. Probably some comment about oral followed by an unending litany of questions.

"So how have you been?" asked Chris. Rose shrugged,

"Alright. Teeth haven't changed much, but my mate Shareen hasn't stopped teasing me about having the teeth of a teenager." she said. The Doctor smiled,

"Sounds like an excellent friend."

"She is," agreed Rose, "How about you?"

"What?"

"How was your week?" clarified Rose with a smile. The Doctor shrugged,

"Not bad. Went shopping and thought I was being attacked by store mannequins." He said with a laugh. Rose laughed with him,

"Do you ever feel like they're watching you?"

"Yes! It's terrifying!" he said. The two laughed together, falling into a strangely comfortable silence. The Doctor stared at Rose, a strange glimmer in his eye. Rose smiled back before saying,

"So how does this shindig start?"

"Well, first I do a bit of jiggery-pokery."

"Is that a technical term, jiggery-pokery?"

"Course it is. Didn't you take the class?"

"Nah, I failed hullaballoo." said Rose with a grin. The Doctor grinned back.

"Alright, I'll call my nurse in, he'll poke a few buttons and load you up with gas, then I'll pop your teeth out, and then we all sit here for half an hour and wait for the laughing gas to wear off."

"Alright. Just so you know, if I find a video of this on the internet, I'm holding you personally responsible." said Rose, wagging a finger at her Doctor. He grinned,

"Good to know." Just then, Jack walked in wearing a white coat. The Doctor looked up,

"Ready, Captain?"

"Ready." said Jack. Rose turned to him skeptically,

"You're a trained nurse?"

"Captain Jack Harkness, anesthesiologist. That's me." he said, sweeping a low bow. Rose rolled her eyes and the Doctor growled out,

"Stop it." Jack winked at Rose again before reaching over and poking a few buttons. He hooked Rose up to the mask, grinning,

"This is going to be fun."

Half an hour later, Rose was still enduring the effects of her laughing gas.

"Your face is sooo squishy." said Rose, pulling at the skin on Jack's face with a giggle. Jack was less than amused. He looked worriedly over at the Doctor,

"This should have worn off by now." The Doctor was pacing back and forth on the other side of the room,

"I know, I know." His brow was furrowed and his feet stomped as he put them down. Just then, Donna poked her head in,

"Listen, I don't know what you lunatics are up to, but—" She saw Rose still loopy in the chair and completely changed subject, "Why is she still here? You have an appointment in half an hour and she was supposed to be gone by one!"

"It isn't wearing off, Donna. The gas should be gone." said Jack, worry bleeding into his voice,

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well, you're the one with the training. What's the training for this?"

"They always told us to let it wear off."

"But what if she's having a bad reaction?" asked the Doctor. Donna rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips,

"If it tells you to wait, you wait."

"Call her mother." said the Doctor.

"Is that really—"

"Call her mother." said the Doctor, his eyes hard and unwilling to brook any argument. Donna threw her hands up,

"Alright, alright. Just remember you brought this on yourself."

Fifteen minutes later, the bells above the door clanged as Jackie Tyler walked in. The Doctor heard her before he saw her.

"…do to my daughter? I was watching Weakest Link and suddenly you call and—Rose!" Jackie walked in and immediately caught sight of her daughter. Rose grinned and waved,

"Hey Mum! We should get some of this for the flat." Jackie spun to face the Doctor. She marched forward and poked his chest,

"You! You did this—"

"No. Actually,-" _SMACK_! Jackie's hand collided with the Doctor's face. He stumbled back, clutching a hand to the red handprint already blooming. Jack stood off to the side, snickering into his hand. The Doctor pointed at him and Jackie was about to hit Jack when Rose turned to the Doctor, a serious expression on her face,

"Doctor?"

"Yes?" he asked. Rose reached up and clumsily patted the red handprint on his face. He winced with each impact. Rose said,

"You're a looker. Even though your ears are too big and your nose is too big and you breathe kinda hard. You're pretty." Her hand fell back to her side. The Doctor stood stiff, frozen in shock. The whole room was quiet before Jack burst out laughing. Rose turned to Jack and pointed at him, "And you! Don't you think you're fooling anyone. You want to sleep with that ginger woman at reception even though she's a little scary."

"I want to sleep with everyone, dearie." said Jack with his characteristic grin even as his eyes darted to the-thankfully-closed door. Rose laughed at him,

"Ha! You don't just want to sleep with her. You looooove her." Jack shrugged,

"I'd still sleep with anybody." Rose laughed uproariously at that one,

"You hear that, Mum? He's always up for a shag. So next time you're whinging about wanting a good shag—"

"Now just you watch yourself, missy. You might be nineteen but I can still give you a good walloping." said Jackie, turning beet red. Jack looked at her and winked. Rose laughed and pointed at him,

"See! See, I told you!"

"What the bleeding hell is going on back here?" asked Donna, walking in with her hands on her hips. Rose laughed and said in a sing-song voice,

"Donna and Jack, sitting in a tree, F-U-C-K—" Jack slapped a hand over Rose's mouth. A second later, he pulled it back,

"She licked me!" he said incredulously. Rose giggled. Jackie shook her head,

"Last time she had teeth pulled out it took a while to wear off too. I thought they would have put it in her file."

"Evidently not, or perhaps my receptionist at the time failed to notice it." said the Doctor with a pointed look at Jack, who shrugged sheepishly. Jackie ignored them,

"I'll just take her home. You," she turned to the Doctor and batted her eyes, "big man. Help me get her home?" The Doctor flashed a grin,

"Sure." Jackie lifted one of Rose's arms and put it around herself. The Doctor draped the other arm around his shoulders. Rose looked up at him, eyes full of mirth,

"You have nice eyes."

"Oh do I?" asked the Doctor with a barely concealed smile as Jackie helped him get Rose into the elevator. Rose giggled all the way back to the main floor. Jackie kept Rose upright as the Doctor poked his head into the Weeping Angel. Matt was wiping down the tables after the lunch rush and looked up when he saw the Doctor,

"Hey."

"Hi. Can we use the car?"

"What is it?"

"Patient still has nitrous oxide in her system."

"What?" asked Matt. The Doctor rolled his eyes,

"She's gone loopy and needs a ride."

"So call a cab." said Matt, picking his rag up again. The Doctor shifted uncomfortably on his feet,

"I want to make sure she gets home okay." Matt looked up at him, a smile growing on his face.

"I see. Just a second." Matt left the rag on the table and went to the back room, returning in a second with the car key. "I'll bring it around upfront." he said. The Doctor nodded and went back out to Jackie and Rose,

"Matt'll be here in just a second."

"Matt?" asked Jackie.

"Bartender and owner of the Weeping Angel."

"Oh I know him! Tall, skinny, great bum?" she said. The Doctor winced slightly at the description. His gaze hardened slightly as he added,

"And married."

"Shame, that. Are you married?" asked Jackie. The Doctor's mind flashed back to years before. Curly red hair swishing back and forth, sunshine bouncing off the flyaway strands. Green eyes, laughter.

"I was." he said in a tone that clearly closed the subject. Jackie nodded to herself. The grey car suddenly appeared from around the corner. The Weeping Angel logo and name was emblazoned on the side, along with the motto, "Don't blink!" Rose read it aloud as she was bustled into the back seat with her mother,

"Why shouldn't I blink?"

"Because the angels will gobble you up!" said Jackie, as if speaking to a small child. Rose burst into tears,

"But I don't want to be get gobbled up!" Jackie rolled her eyes at her daughter,

"I was kidding, silly." But Rose could not be consoled. She cried all the way back to Powell Estate, where she fell asleep just as the car pulled to a stop. Jackie got out and tried to wake Rose but the girl could not be roused.

"Here," said the Doctor. He reached in and unbuckled her, sliding Rose's hands behind his neck and slipping his hand under her knees. Rose snored lightly in his ear as the Doctor carried her up the stairs. Jackie unlocked the door and he carried Rose into the flat, following as Jackie led him to Rose's room. He set her down on the bed, ignoring the utter disarray of the room. He followed Jackie back out to the hallway, shutting Rose's door behind him. Somehow, Jackie had changed while he'd settled Rose. She was in a silk bathrobe, hands holding it closed only halfway up her torso,

"How is she?" she asked. The Doctor shrugged,

"She'll be fine. A little R & R and she'll be right as rain."

"That's good." said Jackie. They were silent for a moment before Jackie locked up at him and said, "Say, I was just about to take a bath. Care to join me?" The robe slipped open a little further. The Doctor was frozen for a moment before her flushed again,

"No." He practically ran down the hall and was out the door before Jackie could attempt to convince him otherwise. Mat still had the car running when the Doctor hopped into it,

"How'd it go?" asked Matt.

"The mum tried to seduce me."

"Ouch. That's rough."

"You have no idea."

"No, on her. I mean, what with not being able to see properly and all." said Matt with a snarky grin. The Doctor punched his arm,

"Get driving."

**A/N: Suggestions, requests, and reviews are welcome!**


	14. Donna & Jack Painting Nails

_Characters: Donna Noble; Jack Harkness_

_Rating: K_

* * *

The clock on the wall ticked as the radio played whatever station Jack had set it on; Donna didn't particularly care. There was a grand total of one customer scheduled in the next four hours, a slow day even for Gallifreyan Dentistry. The files were organized, every flat surface dusted, even the furniture was rearranged. There was truly nothing to do. Jack was absorbed in his solitaire (the man was a veritable genius at it), tongue slightly poking out of his mouth as he glared at the screen. The Doctor was on break, out to meet Rose Tyler for chips. There was no one there to stop Donna from doing whatever she wanted. Donna shot a furtive glance to be sure Jack was completely ignoring her before slipping her hand into her purse and pulling out a bottle of fire-engine red nail polish. She quietly unscrewed the cap, ignoring the odor of ethyl acetate. The brush produced a clean line, almost entirely filling her pinky nail and Donna smiled in satisfaction. She continued painting, the polish shiny in the light. Her first hand was soon finished and Donna Just as Donna began her next hand,

"Need help?" Donna jumped at Jack's voice in her ear. Her hand shook, messing the line and getting paint all over her finger,

"Jack!" she said in exasperation, throwing the brush back in the paint jar. Jack laughed and pulled his chair over by Donna's,

"Let me help you." He grabbed a tissue and dabbed at the rogue paint. Donna started to take her hand back,

"Now that you've repaired your damage…"

"Please." Jack kept a gentle grip on her hand. Donna eyed him suspiciously and let him keep her hand. Jack nodded his thanks and placed Donna's hand on the table. He dipped the brush in the paint and dabbed it off on the edge of the bottle. As he began painting, Dona noticed with surprise his hand was sure. He noticed her watching him and explained,

"I had three sisters growing up. I got pretty good at this."

"What, you painted their nails if they did your chores?" asked Donna. Jack grinned,

"Something like that." They passed the rest of the time in silence, Jack painting with a skill almost equal to Donna's. As he painted the last nail with a flourish, Donna held them up for inspection,

"Not bad for a man. You sure you don't practice on the weekends?" she asked as she shook her hands slightly to help her nails dry. Jack laughed,

"Not since I was about ten." Donna looked back down at her nails and had to admit they looked better than when she tried to do them herself. She flashed Jack a grin,

"Well, I might have to enlist you more often. You do excellent work." she said. Jack inclined his head slightly and made a mock salute,

"Thank you, ma'am." He returned to his solitaire with a smile on his face.

* * *

_**A/N: Hello! I'm trying to update more and right now I have a few written stories in the hopper and have plenty of ideas. However, I still need your help. I'm thinking of trying to put together a playlist of sorts for these couples and people to create a CD to help me write. Are there any songs you identify with specific characters? Again, any scenes you'd like to see here just need to be suggested in my ask. Sorry this one was so short; I hope to update again soon!**_


	15. Dropping Eaves

_Characters: Matt (Eleven); Rory; Amy; River_

_Rating: T_

* * *

Matt sat in his apartment, eating his sandwich. It was almost three in the morning; a little too late to be up, but it didn't particularly bother him. River was still at work and Matt knew it would bother her if he didn't wait up. River had been staying later and later at work. There was a big business conference in town, leading to more men searching amusement at the burlesque house. Matt sighed as he took another bite of his post-midnight snack. It seemed that when the Angel was slow, the Temple was packed and vice versa. It had been good for both of them, at first, to have a job to go to. After everything at the hospital with Evangeline and the ensuing complications, it was good to have time to clear their individual heads. Now it had been too much time, and Matt was starting to miss his wife.

Just then, the phone rang. Matt stared at it for a moment, not quite believing it. It was past three in the morning. The only person who'd call him then was River and she was just a few floors down. Matt picked it up,

"Hello?"

"It's me." whispered Amy, "Can I come down?"

"What's wrong?" asked Matt, leaning forward on couch.

"No no, everything's fine. I just…need to talk." she said.

"Sure. Come right over." Matt hung up the phone. It was unlike Amy to be up past midnight, let alone two in the morning. No matter what his big sister said, something was wrong.

Not a minute later, there was a knock on the door. Matt pulled it open to reveal Amy in her pajamas, a fluffy dark blue robe wrapped around her and her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Matt immediately pulled her in for a hug. Amy clung to him, her face burrowing into his shoulder. Matt heard soft sobs and pulled Amy closer as he closed the door. He led Amy to the couch and sat her down. After pulling a red blanket tight around her shoulders, Matt left her only long enough to make tea. As he handed her the biggest mug he had, filled to the brim with tea, Matt sat beside her and put his arm around her shoulders,

"What's wrong?" Amy took a sip of tea,

"I just needed someone to talk to." she said, hiccoughing slightly.

"Where's Rory?" asked Matt, looking up to see if he had failed to notice Rory walking in. Amy shook her head,

"He's sleeping. I needed to talk to someone that wasn't him." she said. The door opened and closed behind them and Matt waved a hand in the general to greet River, not looking away from Amy as he nodded,

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?" He asked quietly. Amy sniffled and looked up at him with her watery eyes,

"I'm pregnant." The world stopped. Matt could only stare at Amy, his big sister. Amy was pregnant. Amy and Rory had procreated. He made a mental note to punch Rory later. And then he thought of River. Oh God, of all the terrible timing in all the universe, why did Amy have to be pregnant now? How would affect River, to have someone so close to them pregnant after learning of their infertility not so long ago? _Poor River,_ he thought as he tightened his arms around Amy. Amy was still looking expectantly up at him and Matt realized that to her, he'd just been staring. He summoned a grin and patted her back,

"Great! That's great!" He put a hand on Amy's belly. Amy, however, did not share his enthusiasm. In fact, she looked vaguely sick. Matt's grin quickly fell,

"What's wrong? Is something wrong with the baby? Did I hurt you?" He withdrew his hands from her back and belly. Amy shook her head and pulled the blanket tighter around her,

"No, you didn't hurt me. I just don't know if it's good. Rory and I…we weren't trying. It was an accident."

"You haven't told him?" asked Matt incredulously. Amy nodded. "Oh. Oh, I see." said Matt, putting his hand back on Amy's back and rubbing slightly, "Well, I'm sure he'll be very excited when you tell him." He patted her back and made to move away.

"Yeah, I would be really excited." said a voice from the entryway. Amy's head snapped up and the Doctor whirled around to see Rory standing there, in his flannel pajamas and big glasses. Amy gasped and her hand flew to her mouth as she stood, keeping the blanket around her shoulders.

"Rory, I…" she trailed off. Matt shifted his body so he provided a barrier between the two, holding his hands up,

"Rory, just relax. I'm sure Amy…"

"Matt, shut up." said Rory, holding his hand to stop Matt. Matt folded his hands behind him but did not move from his position between his sister and brother-in-law. Rory walked slowly toward his wife, hands at his sides. He looked at the sniffling Amy, "Did you think I wouldn't want a baby?"

"I wasn't sure. We've never really discussed it. I mean, I knew you wanted kids but we never really said when." said Amy with a sniffle.

"Amy, I don't care if they come now or ten years from now." Rory's face suddenly lost its emotion, "Unless...you changed your mind?" For a moment, Amy had no idea what he was saying and Rory seemed to take this as confirmation, "Oh God, you don't want it, do you?" His face seemed to fall in on itself. His anguish shook Amy from her immobility. One of her hands fell to her flat abdomen, pressing lightly as she whispered,

"I want it." Rory's panicky babbling stopped.

"You want it?"

"Yes." said Amy decisively.

"So, we're having a baby?" asked Rory hopefully. Amy smiled, this time happy tears falling from her eyes. Matt clapped his hands,

"We're having a baby!" Amy ran to Rory's arms and he spun her around, both of them giggling. The door opened and River stepped in, dropping her purse on the counter. She stepped into the sitting room and caught sight of Amy and Rory,

"What are you two doing here? It's three-thirty in the morning!"

"We're having a baby!" said Rory happily. Only Matt saw the moment, the exact moment, River's smile became a meaningless contortion of flesh, even as she shook the couple's hands,

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you! When are you due?"

"Sometime in July, I think. I haven't scheduled a full appointment yet, so we'll find out then."

"Excellent." said Matt. The four made more small talk for a while longer, each suppressing yawns in turn. It wasn't long before Rory bustled his wife back down the stairs, claiming she needed to sleep to keep her strength up. As soon as the door shut, Matt reached out for his wife,

"River..." River pressed a hand to her nose as the other sat on her hip. In a voice completely devoid of emotion, she said,

"I really am very happy for them." She walked straight to their bedroom and closed the door. Almost immediately, Matt heard her muffled sobs through the door. When he tried the handle it was locked. He knocked lightly,

"River? Sweetheart, let me in." But whether she couldn't hear him or wouldn't listen, River said nothing. Matt stood there for nearly an hour, pounding on the door and begging his wife to let him in. It was almost five in the morning when he collapsed on the floor outside the bedroom door, falling asleep only through sheer exhaustion. River still wouldn't let him in. He was beginning to think she never would.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! I hope you're all having a good day and to all of my American compatriots, happy post-4th! Now, I have a favor to ask. I'm trying to put together a playlist of songs to listen to that fit each pairing. As it is, I still need hella more songs. And prompts. SEND ME ALL THE PROMPTS BECAUSE I HAVE NOTHING. If you want to see more, you have to suggest more. Please and thank you and I hope you have a good day!**


	16. River's Midnight Confession

_Characters: River Song; Matt Song  
Rating: K_

* * *

River stared at the ceiling, moonlight streaming in from the window beside the bed. Matt lay beside her, facing the wall in his sleep. River shifted to look at his careful not to shake the bed. Staring at his back, she whispered,

"You're a good man, Matthew Song. I know I'm a cold-hearted bitch and I know you're just trying to be supportive. I know when we lost Evangeline and the…complications that ensued, it was hard. It was hard for me too. And I don't know if I can bounce back from that." River looked up at the framed photo on Matt's nightstand. It was them on their on their wedding day. River had her arms wrapped around him and his fell comfortably around her waist. They were laughing at the camera. River felt tears prick her eyes as she continued,

"I know you want us to be them again. Those happy, naïve people. But I can't, Matt. I can't go back to that," River's voice was hoarse whisper as she continued to the immobile Matt, "But I think you can. I know you want to adopt some orphan and you think that'll make it better. It won't. Something's wrong with me. I'm defective, Matt. No matter what you say or what we do, there's something fundamentally wrong with me. I can't have kids and you've always wanted kids. And I can't have them, not anymore." River was overcome with silent tears and quickly turned to face the window, trying to stop the shaking of her shoulders as she wept. She quickly cried herself to sleep.

Matt stared at the wall as River cried behind him. He'd heard every word.

* * *

**A/N: If you have any questions or there's something here that you didn't understand (I know some of the language is a little vague), just let me know in a review or message. Still taking songs for any of the couples and still looking for prompts! I've gotten two and one of them is done, just needs some editing, and the other I'm going to start soon. Have a good day!**


	17. Get Drunk and Dance

_Characters: Rose; David; Chris/Doctor; Donna_

_Rating: M for multiple f-words_

_A/N: Suggested by and dedicated to QueenOfBeasts, who has reviewed almost every single chapter and always given excellent advice. Thank you for this and for inadvertently helping me fix a problem. Here's to you sweetie!_

* * *

David sat in the cab, staring straight ahead. Donna sat beside him in a bright sequined dress. She gave him a look,

"You alright?"

"You know, I have class in the morning, I really don't know if—"

"Oh no you don't, Space Boy. We're getting out and you're taking me dancing. You promised."

"I—I did no such thing." said David, shifting like he was trying to meld his rear to the taxi seat. Donna grabbed his hand and dragged him out. The moment David was out, the taxi pulled away and David and Donna were left in front of the Lonesome Spacer.

"Weird name for bar." said David. Donna shrugged,

"Are you saying the Weeping Angel makes more sense?"

"True, true." David said under his breath as he reluctantly followed Donna in. The music pulsed and David reached up to cover his ears, "It too loud!" he shouted. Donna just laughed,

"Come on, old man." She dragged him through the dark hallway and straight to the bar. Donna leaned on the bar, letting her not-inconsiderable cleavage hang out just enough to catch the bartender's attention. He ogled her as Donna said,

"Harvey Wallbanger and a…" she to David, who shouted,

"Banana daiquiri!" Donna raised her eyebrows but said nothing as she turned back to the bartender and shook her thumb at David,

"What he said. Make it snappy and I'll lean a little further." said Donna with a wink. The bartender nodded dumbly. When Donna turned back to David, he shook his head,

"Don't do that."

"What?" she asked, cupping her ear.

"That thing with you did to get his attention. Don't do that."

"What, lean over?"

"Yes. There are better ways to get his attention." he said. Donna scoffed and shook her head,

"Not at my age there aren't. You work with what you got and take full advantage of whatever _assets_ you have." she wiggled a bit in the tight shimmering dress to emphasize her point. David looked away in exasperation,

"This was a bad idea. We need to go." The bartender stepped over with the drinks, pushing them over to Donna along with a napkin, his name and number scribbled in the corner.

"Harvey Wallbanger and a banana daiquiri for the lovely lady." he said with a smooth smile. Donna took them and winked,

"Thanks laddy. When do you get off?"

"Whenever you let me, dearest." replied the bartender. David wrapped his arm around Donna's shoulders, draping his black blazer around her shoulders in an attempt to hide as much skin as possible,

"Which will be never." he said with a scowl. The bartender held up his hands in surrender,

"I didn't know she was spoken for."

"I'm not." said Donna, looking at David irritably and pushing the blazer further back on her shoulders. He scowled right back at her until Donna sighed and sipped her drink, "Alright. Pay."

"What?"

"You're taking me dancing. That involves buying me a drink." she said. David turned out his pockets,

"I forgot my wallet." he said. Donna went to pull cash out of her tiny purse before the bartender spoke up,

"They're on the house." Donna grinned and shot David a smug look, glancing at the napkin before replying,

"Thank you, Lee." Donna sipped her drink as she and David turned to survey the dance floor. People were dancing, grinding, and nigh-mating all around them. David looked on with an expression of distaste.

"This…is dancing?" he asked Donna. She nodded,

"Yeah. Well, obviously some dances involve more tongue than others."

"And you expect me to do…this?" he questioned, gesturing vaguely at the floor. Donna turned to him in alarm and put her hand on his arm,

"Oh God no! I just needed someone with me so I look slightly less pathetic than if I came on my own."

"Ah. Okay." said David in relief. Someone banged into his arm and he looked over, fully prepared to ream out the offending body. What he found struck him speechless.

"Rose?" The blonde looked up at him, her eyes rimmed in thick black liner and heavy mascara. She frowned for a moment, then it clicked,

"David! How are you?" she shouted over the music. He grinned at her,

"Good, good. Yourself?"

"Not bad. And…Donna?" asked Rose incredulously. Donna looked up and smiled,

"Rose! How are you dear?"

"Excellent. What are you two doing here?"

"I made him," Donna jerked her thumb at David, "promise to take me dancing." Rose nodded and her face fell just a tiny bit,

"Oh, so you're together?" she asked. Both Donna and David responded loudly,

"NO!" Donna ran a hand through her hair, "Why do people always think that?"

"He's taking you dancing. Most times a guy takes a girl dancing…" Rose trailed off and clicked her tongue. David had to shake his head in agreement,

"Fair enough. Well, care to go for a drink, Rose Tyler?" he asked. Rose took a moment, appreciatively looking him up and down before replying,

"I was just about to order." As she turned to Lee the Observant Bartender, David quickly turned to Donna and said in a hurried whisper,

"I need some money."

"I know." said Donna, already rummaging in her purse. She pulled out a wad of money and thrust it at David. He quickly took it and pocketed it. Donna wagged her finger at him,

"I know how much is there and I expect to be paid back."

"Of course, of course. Thanks Donna; you're a lifesaver." He kissed her forehead before turning back to Rose, his hair in absolute disarray from the jostling humans in the club, "What can I get you?"

"I'll take a Guinness." she told Lee. He nodded,

"Right up." As Lee filled the mug, Rose leaned on the bar. Her dress was red, short, and tight. David tried not to appreciate it as much as he did, but failed.

"So what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" he asked. Rose shrugged,

"My mate Shireen dragged me here, but I think she's already disappeared to some cab or corner with some guy."

"Ah." said David. He desperately looked to Donna for conversation help. She rolled her eyes and stepped up to the two,

"So Rose, how are you feeling since the laughing gas? Jack said you got a little loopy."

"I'm fine, thanks." she said. David looked confused,

"Laughing gas?"

"Oh yeah. They had to do a few things at the dentist and the gas didn't wear off right away. You gave my mom a right scare, calling her and the first thing you say is 'you need to get down here'." said Rose, turning to Donna. Donna shrugged,

"I didn't think it was necessary, but the Doctor had it in his head you were going to die."

"Can you die from gas?" asked David worriedly. Rose and Donna laughed,

"No, you dunce." said Rose, "Chris just overreacted." David did not miss her use of the Doctor's first name. He shifted his position, putting his hands in his jean pockets,

"Are you and the Doctor together?" asked David, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. Rose flushed but David couldn't see it in the dim lighting,

"No, of course not. He's my dentist." Rose tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and David found himself wishing his fingers could follow hers. His voice was quiet,

"But you'd like to be together." Rose squared her shoulders and gave him her most sultry smile,

"Well, we aren't together and he isn't here. You are. My question is," Rose stepped closer and trailed a hand down David's t-shirt, grabbing his belt loops. She stepped up until there were mere inches separating them and stood on her tip-toes to whisper in his ear, "why are we still talking when we could be dancing?" she spun him around by his belt loops, turning to Donna, "Do you mind if I steal him for a dance?"

"Not at all." Donna shouted back, raising her glass to the couple. David followed helplessly as Rose dragged him to the floor.

The music was too loud to allow much conversation. Rose led him in what they were doing; whether it could be called 'dancing' or not remained to be seen. She spun him around and soon she got enough drinks in him that David began leading. Apparently his coordination was directly proportional to his dancing abilities and soon his hands were skimming down Rose's body, fingertips barely brushing the gloriously tight dress. Soon he stood behind her, hands going over her shoulders and floating over her skin to the neckline of her dress, down past the neckline with the sequins rough beneath his hands, and between cloth-covered breasts, lightly brushing the underside of her breasts. Rose gasped and nipped his ear and David felt every nerve in him come alive with electricity. The song's pace went faster and faster and their 'dancing' moved with it, though their mouths had yet to meet. Rose was sinuous in his arms, alive and melting and moving at his touch. The song ended and suddenly David was aware of everything. The hot bodies pressing in on all sides of him, jostling him this way and that with the crowd, and more importantly the hot body in his arms with lush lips only inches from his own. He caught Rose's eye and they stared at each other, brown meeting brown. Not breaking eye contact, David leaned in. Closer and closer, until—

Donna smashed into his arm, throwing him and Rose to the side,

"Eh, this is a great bar! Oh and look at you two, getting it on like pair of hormonal teenagers!" she said, her speech slurred. David didn't have to ask how many drinks she'd had. Lee the Bartender stumbled onto Donna's arm, his tie askew and hair mussed. Pointing at Donna, he shouted over the new song,

"Your mate here is a great lady! No really, she's got this thing she does—" Whatever Donna was great at was cut off by David's hand connecting with Lee's face. The violence quickly sobered David up and he grabbed Donna before Lee could take her to the floor with him. Donna turned to him, her drunkenness lessening the effect of her scowling face,

"Now what'd you go and do that for?"

"Donna, we're going home. Now." he said. David turned to Rose, "I'm sorry. I need to take her home." Rose had a hand on her head and David only had a moment to see her face before Rose threw up. He sighed and pulled her hair out of her face, "And I need to get you home too." he added to himself. With an intoxicated lady on each arm, David brought them outside and hailed a cab. Rose got in the car first, then David and Donna. He turned to Rose,

"Where do you live?"

"Hey, I'm not that easy mate." she said. Without the dark light of the club, David could easily see that Rose was clearly as drunk as Donna. He shook his head,

"You'll sleep on my couch then." He turned to the cabby, "1119 Davies Road." The cabby nodded and took off. On the drive, David tried to watch both women at once, keeping the hair out of their eyes and sick. By the time they arrived, the puking seemed to have worn off and all three of them, David included, were just tired. He paid the cab, not bothering with the change, as he led Donna and Rose out of the cab and into the building. All three of them got in the elevator and onto the third floor with minimum hassle. Only when they reached the door did David remember that he'd left his key in his blazer, which Donna had apparently managed to lose at the club. He fumbled about on the top of the doorframe until the key dropped. Inserting it in the lock, he was grateful when it clicked. Only when he opened the door did David realize what a maze his apartment would be to navigate. He had a hold of Rose in one hand and Donna in the other was he tried to lead them both through. _Blind leading the blind,_ thought David. At last, they reached the sitting room. Donna was the first to collapse on the sofa and thus the first to fall asleep upon impact, snoring. David shook his head and hesitantly led Rose to his bedroom. She giggled,

"I know what you're about, mister, and there will be none of that."

"Of course." muttered David sleepily. He pulled back the covers for Rose and she fell into the bed, still muttering about protecting her honesty as she fell asleep. With the last of his strength, David pulled off her six-inch stilettos and put a wastebasket by the side of her side of the bed. He pulled the covers up around her chin and climbed over Rose to his own side of the bed, careful not to knee her. David's arms almost gave out as he fell onto the bed and fast asleep on top of the covers.

The next morning, David was the first to wake to a splitting headache. The sunshine streaming through the cracks in the blinds hurt like none other and he stumbled out of his bedroom, not even caring what it was he was stubbing his toe on, and to the kitchen, fumbling for a glass of water and ibuprofen. Three pills and two cups of water later, he was feeling ever-so-slightly human, or at least human enough to appreciate the fact that when he stepped into his living room and the carpet was wet, that wasn't supposed to happen. He cracked his eyes open to see the still-sleeping Donna on his couch and the congealing pool of sick on his carpet, specifically the sick seeping up in the cracks between his toes. David closed his eyes and took a deep, steadying breath. He turned on the spot and hopped to the kitchen, no mean feat considering the hangover pounding in his head and the nagging feeling that there was something important he should be considering.

The nagging feeling soon disappeared as the important thing made itself known as David sat on the kitchen counter with his sick-covered foot in the sink. Rose slowly shuffled out of the bedroom, her hair mussed and makeup smeared. She yawned and her eyes were opened only enough to know if she was about to walk into wall,

"Morning Mum." she muttered. David cleared his throat and winced as it hurt his ears. He spoke quieter,

"I'm not your mum." Rose's eyes shot open and shot closed again as she made an inarticulate sound of pain, due to the sunshine filling her gaze,

"Who're you?"

"David. We met a while ago in the cab? And at that club last night?"

"David! That's right." Rose said nothing for a moment before she asked in a rush, "Am I still wearing clothes?" David couldn't stop his quiet chuckle at that,

"Yes. Nothing untoward happened last night. I was too tired and you were too drunk."

"Too drunk to fuck. Now that's something." said Rose with a wry chuckle. She squinted her eyes just enough to look at David and she frowned,

"David, why is your foot in the sink?"

"I stepped in vomit."

"Oh. Yours or mine?"

"Neither." he answered, turning on the tap and letting the water run over his foot. Rose's face screwed up as she tried to remember. At last, she remembered and said with a scratchy voice,

"Donna's?"

"Yep."

"Still sleeping?"

"Yep."

"Fantastic." said Rose. She disappeared back into the bedroom and emerged a moment later with her shoes hooked on her fingers, "I'm going to go. Mum'll never let this go as it is."

"Please, stay for breakfast." said David automatically. His mind riffled through the cupboards and he remembered the only edible breakfast material he had was maybe toast. Maybe. He usually grabbed something on the way to the college and on the weekends he ordered in or went to the Weeping Angel. Thankfully, Rose shook her head,

"Never stay for breakfast. Number one rule for any girl." She waved a hand in David's general direction before making her way out of the apartment and into the stairwell. Rose slowly made her way down the stairs. In the middle of the last flight, she collided with something decidedly solid and moving. Rose forced herself to open her eyes a little more to see the shocked face of Chris the Dentist. Rose couldn't stop the blush that spread over her face as she ducked her head and muttered, "Morning," as she ducked around him. She was out the door before Chris could do more than stare at her bedraggled appearance and the direction from which she'd come. His brow furrowed and he took the stairs up two at a time. He arrived at the appropriate flat and hammered on the door until an equally bedraggled and hungover David opened the door,

"Oi, no need to be so loud." he said, the words shuffling out of his mouth. David glared at him,

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What?"

"Rose Tyler. She just left here and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what you were doing."

"Astronomer, and it's not what you think. We were dancing and I would have done something to the tune you're thinking," Chris's hand tightened to a fist and it was only David's next words that stopped him from socking David in the face, "but she was too drunk for any of that, I was too tired, and Donna was there." Chris visibly relaxed,

"Donna was there?"

"Yeah. She's the reason I was there, matter of fact. Made me promise to take her dancing."

"So you and Donna are…" There was a groan from inside David's apartment that cut Chris off. He poked his head in, "Who's that?"

"None of your business."

"It's Donna, isn't it?" asked Chris with a grin.

"No." David's words were contradicted as the redhead walked behind David, not noticing the two men speaking by the front door. David looked down and gave a prayer of thanks to whatever was listening that Donna had not stepped in her own vomit and had thus far avoided tracking it around his apartment. Chris grinned and shouted from the doorway,

"Hello Donna!" She clapped her hands on her ears and turned around with bloodshot eyes and an expression that threatened bodily harm before she realized who it was that had spoken to her. Her hands went down to her side and she gave a sort of half-salute she could have only learned from Wilf,

"Doctor. What're you doing here?"

"Investigating."

"Well, I'm sure whatever you're investigating can be investigated quieter, alright? David, where's the coffee and what the hell happened last night?" David's mind went flying back to the previous night. Banana daiquiri…dancing with Rose…almost kissing Rose…Donna and Lee…

"You had a few drinks, had relations with a bartender, and vomited on my carpet." he said. Donna flashed him a thumbs up,

"Awesome. I'm going home." She pushed her way past David and Chris. At the top of the stairwell, she turned and pointed a finger at Chris,

"Just because you're my employer doesn't mean you can fire me for this." She turned and made her way down the stairs before Chris could say anything. He turned back to David, grinning and all thoughts of Rose's supposed defilement flew from his head,

"You were quite busy." David sighed and ran a hand through his hair,

"She screwed a bartender, Chris. _A bartender_. And a creepy one at that." Chris shrugged,

"That's just Donna. Trust me, don't question. You'll just get more confused. I'll have Matt send up some food, yeah?"

"Thanks man." said David, pushing a hand to his temple. Chris laughed and disappeared into the stairwell. David closed the door and sank against it. He had a puddle of vomit to clean out of his carpet, sheets to wash, and breakfast to eat. He took a shower.


	18. Donna and David Get Drunk

_Characters: Donna; David; Wilf_

_Rating: T_

* * *

Donna walked into the Weeping Angel, flicking a wet tail of hair out of her face. Rain poured down outside, running rivers beside the curb and forcing the working class to flee for cover beneath newspapers or umbrellas. She smirked at them as she made her way to the standing reservation in the back. David was already there when she reached the back and he stood up, kissing Donna's cheek,

"Hello. You look lovely." Donna sank into the side of the booth opposite him,

"More than I can say for you. Those kids running you ragged already?"

"Nah. Just been one of those weeks." he said. Adam, the long-standing waiter, brought over a beer and a glass of white wine. David nodded to him,

"You know us well. Cheers." David raised his mug and took a draught. Adam nodded,

"One mug of Guinness and a glass of white zinfandel, occasionally leaving the bottle."

"'Atta boy!" said Donna, raising her glass, "And today you better bring the bottle."

"Coming right up. What's the occasion?"

"My younger sister is getting married."

"Congratulations!" said Adam. Donna's smile was strained as she said,

"Thanks." As Adam departed, David leaned forward,

"How are you holding up?"

"Fine. I'm happy for her."

"Who's she marrying?"

"Lance. Ex-boss Lance. Left-me-at-the-altar-a-year-ago Lance."

"Ouch." said David, bobbing his head,

"Ouch." concurred Donna.

"I'm sorry." said David, reaching across the table to cover Donna's hand with his. He rubbed his thumb over her skin and Donna sighed, sinking her head into the crook of her elbow. Adam walked up, set the bottle of wine on the table, and walked away. Donna reached over to the uncorked bottle, raising it to her lips. David reached over, trying to tip it away from her,

"Donna, you really—"

"Leave me to my impending drunken stupor, space boy." snapped Donna. David sighed,

"You're going to regret that."

An hour later, David knew he was right—both he and Donna would regret this. Donna was well and truly sloshed, two empty bottles beside her at the table. David sat across from her as Donna slurred at him,

"It just isn't fair," she said, "Lily's younger than me. She's engaged, has a successful career. Then there's me with a dead-end secretary job, no boyfriend, no prospects. I'm going nowhere!" Donna sank to the table, practically sobbing. David reached across the table, patting her shaking shoulder,

"There Donna. It's okay. Clara in the basement isn't married, it's not the end of the world. After all, I'm not married. Does that mean I'm going nowhere?"

"No." sniffled Donna. Then she looked up at him and David could almost hear the lightbulb come on. He groaned,

"Oh no. No no no."

"C'mon." whined Donna. David jumped out of his chair,

"No no no. Donna, I will not marry you."

"It wouldn't be for long! Just to show up at my sister's wedding with some man candy."

"Donna, you're drunk. You know this is a bad idea."

"But it's brilliant! It solves both our problems."

"I don't have a problem." said David.

"What, you mean you never want to get married?" asked Donna, her words slurring horribly. David shrugged,

"I dunno. Never really gave it much thought. Besides, I'd prefer my bride not to be raging drunk when she proposes." David stood and shrugged his coat on and helped Donna out of her booth. As she struggled into her coat, David quickly settled their bill with a passing waiter. David turned back to Donna and found her swaying slightly. He slung one of her arms over his shoulder and helped Donna stumble out to the curb. As they tried to hail a cab, David heard Donna say,

"Why won't you marry me?" When he turned to look at her, he saw her eyes were clear and if she remembered anything tomorrow, she'd remember this. He stepped forward and placed his hands on Donna's arms,

"Donna, listen to me. You're my best friend, the best friend I've had in a very long time. You're a wonderful, strong, lovely, stubborn woman, and one day you'll find someone who truly appreciates you for the lovely lady you are."

"But you in particular don't appreciate me." said Donna, her eyes growing shiny with unshed tears. One broke free and started rolling down her cheek; David reached up and wiped it away with his thumb,

"I do appreciate you. I love you like my sister."

"You have a sister?" asked Donna. David scrunched up his face,

"What? No. I'm saying that if I had a sister, she'd be you. I think of you as my sister. Do you understand that?" said David gently. Donna nodded and sighed,

"Yeah."

"Okay." Just then, a taxi pulled over in front of them. David slid in and held his hand out to Donna, "Allons-y?" She smiled slightly and took his hand, sliding into the taxi after him,

"Can I go home?" she asked quietly as she snuggled up beside him. Her hand came to rest on his chest and David's arm fell around her shoulders like it was the most natural thing in the world,

"Yeah."

"Good." said Donna. Then she vomited on his shoes. David made a face but still patted Donna's back and gave her the—thankfully—clean tissue in his pocket to wipe away the lingering bits around her mouth. Donna than threw it on the floor with the sick and leaned back against his chest, "Sorry."

"It's alright." said David, his hand rubbing up and down her upper arm, "Of course, we'll have to tip great."

"Let me get that." said Donna as she reached in and rummaged in her purse. David had paid and was out of the taxi before Donna could open the clasp of her wallet. She closed it up as David helped her out of the car. The lights were still on in her mother's house as they walked up the steps and David rang the bell. Wilf answered the door,

"Professor! Come in, come in." David stepped in, Donna behind him.

"'Ello, gramps." said Donna, enveloping the old man in a hug. Wilf got a whiff of her breath and wrinkled his nose,

"Have you been drinking?"

"For God's sake gramps, I'm not a teenager. I'm allowed to go drinking on a Friday night." Donna stumbled her way around the house, heading in the vague direction of her room, "Night boys!" she called over her shoulder as she shut the door. Wilf sighed and shook his head, turning to David, who had not moved from the welcome mat.

"Thanks for bringing her home."

"Not a problem. Do you have a bucket or two?"

"Sure. Why?"

"I'm afraid Donna might not have entirely emptied her stomach, so it would be prudent to make sure she has a bucket or rubbish bin."

"There's a can by her bed. Learned about that in her college days." said Wilf, smiling ruefully at the memory.

"Excellent. Do you perhaps have a bucket for my shoes?"

"Your shoes?" Wilf looked down at David's shoes and say the orange sick slowly crusting on them, "Oh! Sure." Wilf went to the basement, quickly returning with an empty ice cream pail. David quickly took his shoes off, touching them as little as possible, and put them in the bucket. He took it from Wilf, now standing on the tile in his mismatched striped socks. Wilf chuckled at the socks,

"You never fail to surprise me, Professor." Wilf had always called David 'Professor,' no matter how many times David corrected him. After a while, David gave up. He smiled at Wilf's comment,

"I hope not."

"Do you want to come in for a cuppa?"

"Nah, I need to get home. I'm meeting a friend for breakfast." said David, gesturing at the door behind him. Wilf grinned knowingly and teased,

"Oh yeah? And who's the lucky lady?"

"I never said it was a woman."

"But the fact you're meeting for breakfast does."

"What does…whatever. Her name is Rose Tyler."

"Right. Well, you kids have fun."

"We will." said David as he avoided the footprints his sick-covered shoes had left. As David stepped outside, he smiled up at the stars. They were bright tonight, at least is seemed that way. Probably because of the fewer city lights, he thought. David hailed a cab and stepped in,

"1119 Davies." As they drove off, David pulled out his cell phone and called Wilf,

"In the morning, tell her that I'll go with her to Lily's wedding."

"Right-o, professor." They hung up and David smiled. Marrying Donna. There was a plan doomed to disaster.

* * *

_A/N: I really need to think of a way to write Donna and David that is alcohol-free. *hint hint*_

_Anyway, I wanted to just thank all of my reviewers for their encouragement, prompts, and song suggestions. A few people in particular I'd like to thank are CluelessItalian; BloodLily16; To the TARDIS; QueenOfBeasts; People Person I'm Not; aintevenbovvered. You guys have reviewed multiple times and each time it just makes me really happy. Naturally, I'm grateful for all reviews. No one has ever been negative about my writing and it's wonderful to find people who enjoy my writing. This isn't a good-bye-it's-been-fun type thing at all, just so we're clear. I just wanted to tell you all that even if I don't reply to your review, it still makes me smile when I get that notification. Thanks to you all and have a good day! Keep prompting if you want to see anything in particular!_

_-BuzzCat_


	19. Clara Meets Matt

_Characters: Matt, Clara (FINALLY!)_

_Rating: K_

* * *

Clara sighed, wiping her brow. It had been hard work moving all of her possessions up four flights of stairs but well worth it. The rest of her furniture would come tomorrow and she had hopes that a well-made souffle could persuade the movers to carry it up the stairs for her. She had to bake, anyway. Moving around every two years or so as a child had taught Clara that the quickest way to feel at home was to spend time in the kitchen. Naturally, that was the first place to e unpacked. Clara switched on the portable radio and got to work, singing and dancing her way around the kitchen as she unpacked boxes of silverware, pots, pans and cooking utensils. It was just as she put the last pot away that there was a knock on the door. Frowning, Clara flicked the radio off and opened the door, smiling politely at the newcomer. A tall man without eyebrows stood on her doorstep, a plate of chips in his hand. The empty hand waved,

"Hello! I'm Matt. I live two floors below you." Clara smiled brightly and held out her hand,

"Clara Oswin-Oswald. I live…here." she said. Matt laughed,

"I see. Didn't you also rent out the basement?"

"Yes, that's me. I'm putting in a bakery."

"A bakery? That's lovely. I think that's what it was, back before the Doctor bought the building."

"The Doctor?"

"Christopher Smith. The guy you're renting from."

"Ah." said Clara. Matt nodded.

"Yeah. No one's even been in the basement for years. Good luck cleaning it up."

"Thanks. Are those for me?" asked Clara, gesturing to the cooling plate of chips. Matt looked down as if just noticing he still held it,

"Oh! Yeah. House warming present. I run the bar downstairs and we're famous for our chips."

"Well thanks for them." said Clara, taking the tray and popping a chip in her mouth. Her eyes widened, "These are delicious!" Matt laughed,

"Told you." he said. Clara swallowed,

"Well, I'm rather famous for my souffles. I'll have to bring you one."

"I'd appreciate that." said Matt. The two looked at each other a moment before Matt cleared his throat,

"Well, I'd better be going. Welcome to 1119 Davies." Matt turned to go and Clara put her hand on his shoulder to stop him,

"Hey. I'm planning to throw a party next weekend."

"Um…really?" asked Matt, clearly out of his depth. Clara quickly clarified,

"It's for everyone in the building, just so I can meet everyone. I just want to know if you can come. I mean, not just you, but everyone, so if anyone has anything that you know of planned for next weekend, I'd just want to know. Not that I think you should know everything about everyone in the building but…"

"You talk a lot, don't you?" said Matt with a grin. Clara took a steadying breath,

"Yeah."

"I'll see you next weekend." said Matt as he walked down the hall. Clara closed the door behind her visitor, resisting the urge to smack herself in the forehead. Her half of that entire conversation was cringe-worthy. Taking a deep sigh to clear her head, she walked back into the kitchen. The rest of the boxes could wait to be unpacked. She had baking to do.

* * *

_A/N: At long last! Clara and Matt! Before everyone jumps in, yes, I am writing the party. I already have 500 words done and Matt (and River!) are barely in the door. Territorial!River has already kicked in, as per CluelessItalian's prompt (which I am editing). However, if you want to see Clara and Matt beyond that, I need ideas._

_Also, I have an issue to present for public consideration: Martha. She's shown up once and I apparently was bashing her. I don't have any ideas involving her, besides her moving out. So if anyone has anything they REALLY REALLY want to read, lemme know. As always, any prompts just need be left in a review or message. I hope you all enjoyed this installation of Gallifreyan Dentistry!_


	20. Chris and Rose's First Date

_Characters: Chris and Rose_

_Rating: K+_

* * *

Chris sat in the chip shop, trying not to check his watch. Rose had said she'd be here. They'd agreed on chips at 10 in the morning. Had they said morning? What if Rose had thought he meant chips at 10 at night? Chris ran a hand over his face. Shite, it'd been too long since he'd had a date. Tara was the last woman he'd actually dated, and she was three years dead. No, no thinking about that now, he told himself. Rose. Think about Rose. But Rose was late. Was Rose always late? He took a sip of the water, if only to keep himself from fidgeting. Just then, the bell above the door cringed as Rose came through, her hair in a slight disarray and a scarf carelessly thrown around her neck. It only took her a moment to spot Chris. She grinned and he grinned back. Rose came over and plopped herself in front of him,

"Hey. How are you?"

"Good, good. Yourself?"

"Excellent. Sorry I'm late. Bus took forever."

"Not a problem." said Chris with a smile. A waiter came over,

"What can I get you?"

"Just a thing of fish and chips." said Rose. Chris seconded her answer. The waiter left and just like that, the awkward ensued. Rose stared out the window as Chris picked at the peeling Formica table top. What does one say on a date? His first date with Tara was almost ten years ago. Even then, he'd been terrible at small talk. The weather hardly made for scintillating conversation. Chris cleared his throat,

"So...what do you like to do?" he asked. Rose shrugged,

"Watch telly. Shop. Go to the dentist." she said with a smile. Chris broke into a smile of his own. Rose continued, "Just some pretty boring things. How about you?"

"Me?" Chris panicked. What did he do with his spare time? He cast about for a moment for any activity, "Swim. I like to swim."

"Nice." said Rose, nodding. The waiter dropped off their orders and left without a word. The only thing in Chris's mind was an unending list of expletives. What was he supposed to do? Compliment the food? Rose's outfit? Bring up last night's news? Comment on the utter inappropriateness of such a dingy chip shop? They were adults for fuck's sake and here he was, acting like a teenager afraid to hold a girl's hand. The meal passed slowly, the occasional five-second stilted conversation the only break in the awkwardness. The food was quickly gone, leaving the two to sit in silence. The waiter dropped off the ticket for their meals. Chris made to grab it but Rose beat him to it. He began to protest but Rose shook her head,

"I invited you to apologize for that truly horrendous laughing gas episode. I'm paying." Chris couldn't argue with that but he still fidgeted, uncomfortable with the way this was going. Rose paid and left a tip on the table. Chris helped her shrug into her coat without a word. He walked her to the door and waited for the bus with her. Rose hugged him good-bye, whispering,

"We should try this again some time."

"Yeah." said Chris nervously. Rose nodded and hopped on the bus. Chris waved her off before walking back home. On the way he pulled out his phone and called Jack. Jack picked up on the second ring,

"Hello?"

"I went on a date." said Chris without preamble. He could hear Jack's smile through the phone,

"Rose?"

"Yeah."

"How was it?"

"Terrible." said Chris, finally admitting it.

"What?"

"We talked about the weather."

"Ouch."

"She paid."

"WHAT?" Chris held the phone away from his ear, grimacing at both the volume and severity of Jack's reaction. He really had messed up. When he brought the phone closer, Jack was still talking,

"…can't believe it. Honestly, Chris…"

"What do you talk about on a first date?" he asked, partly in defense and partly out of curiosity. Jack was quiet for a moment,

"You're asking me?"

"Yeah. You're Jack Harkness, King of Innuendo. What do you say?"

"Doctor, every date I go on involves sex within fifteen minutes of my arrival. It's been _years_ since my last legitimate date."

"So you don't know either." said the Doctor, hope deflating him.

"No one does. It's one of those life mysteries, like why do hot dogs come in packages of ten but buns come in packages of eight. No one knows."

"Alright. Thanks. See you Monday." Chris hung up. This was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

_A/N: Hello! I know my posting is sporadic at best and I do apologize. I still have another two things completely written, three more I'm working on, and other ideas yet to be put on paper. I still need prompts. Right now, my ideas feel stale and uninspired. I'm thinking if there's a new gem to get me going I might be able to get through some more. I have two David/Donna brotp things completed, an AU chapter written, and a sneak-peek that I might post directly before The Chapter Everything Changes. I still need prompts please please please! I hope you are all doing okay and those who are going back to school, good luck. If you have work, good luck. Screw it, if you're existing, good luck. You go. You look attractive today. I really hope everyone is doing okay and if you just want to talk about anything that's happening in your life or what's happening in a fandom, just message me. I love talking to you people._

_Also! I'm looking to find a more eloquent yet all-encompassing description for this story (and possibly eventually a new title). Send me your suggestions!_


End file.
